Everything I've Ever Wanted
by Frazzle
Summary: Go to mediaminer.org (my username is frazzle) because chapter 6 got messed up when uploaded. Thanks. And yup, I'm back!
1. You Drive Me Crazy

Frazzle: Whoohoo! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! ^_^

Bakura: Oh Ra, help us all…

Frazzle: *gets out her evil flamethrower of doom* What did you say, tomb robber?

Bakura: O.O; N-Nothing…

Frazzle: That's what I thought…

Malik: I think we could all use some life insurance.

Yami Malik: I'd have to agree with you on that one, aibou.

Seto: No need to worry. I have plenty of money for that.

Joey & Tristan: Horray! We are all going to have life insurance! ^_^

Seto: Too bad I'm not using it for you two mutts. 

Joey: …Hey! That's no fair, Kaiba! ;_;

Tristan: What he said!

Joey: Don't steal my lines, Tristan!

Tristan: I'm not stealing your lines, you moron!

Joey: I'm not a moron, you moron!

Tristan: Don't change the subject!

Joey: I'm not changing the subject! …I'm clearly stating a simple fact!

Tristan: …Why you…  *fumes and tackles his friend*

Joey: *falls to the ground and proceeds to fight with Tristan like two untamed dogs, complete with fur… or in this case hair… flying every-which-way*

Frazzle: -_-; *sigh* The things I have to put up with on a daily basis…

*a random explosion goes off in the background*

Frazzle: GRRAAAAHHH!!!   Anyways, this is a rated 'R' fic for later scenes, profanity, etc. So if you are underage, or don't like guy/guy pairings, don't read it. I've warned you.

Bakura: Yes. She warned you. You don't want to get in this idiot's way when she's-

Frazzle: *hits him over the head with a nearby shovel*

Bakura: X_X

Words in brackets such as these mean…

\\  Yami's thoughts \\

// Seto's thoughts //

It was a very gloomy afternoon in Domino City. Grey swirling clouds were starting to form and cover the earth like a dark blanket.  Hardly anyone was outside, and doing outdoor activities was simply out of the question, when they had weather like this to spoil it.

Yami, Yugi Mouto's darker half, sat lazily in a blue beanbag chair, relaxing against it, as he watched the television with a bored expression. A young woman with a pink blouse, a white skirt that looked too small for her ass, and a screechy voice, stood in front of a map of Japan, and began forecasting the weather. 

"Today in Japan we are seeing rain, rain, rain. But tomorrow look forward to sun, sun, sun! It's going to be so fun, fun, FUN!" The lady's annoying voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

Yami rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "And you have something up your ass, ass, ASS! Ra, I think I need an aspirin…" Yami stood up, fixing his leather outfit, as he proceeded to find headache medicine in the nearest bathroom cabinet.

* Yami's POV * 

Ra, why can't I stop thinking about him? It's like whatever I do, I can't seem to get him off my mind! That rich CEO bastard… He shall pay for making me feel this way… Hm… maybe by bondage… yes… chains sound good-ah WAIT a minute!! What am I saying?! Me?! The King of Games, attracted to THAT asshole?!? No way!

I mean, sure he has chocolate brown hair that you fantasize entangling your fingers in, wrapping it around every strand, feeling its soft texture… So what if he has those two icy blue eyes, that seem to hypnotize you whenever you meet their gaze. And who CARES if he has such a sexy, yet seductive smile that sends shivers down your spine… And that low voice that seems to give you goose bumps whenever you hear it… Oh, and don't forget he has a nice ass, too… Ouch! What the hell did I just run in to?! Ack! Alright, Yami, concentrate and stop running into walls… Your hikari will get suspicious… 

Gods, where's the damn bathroom!? Does it LIKE hiding from me?! Oh wait… There it is. Now, for head medicine… I think I need a lot of it… You know… another good head medicine would be the soft yet eager kisses of-GAH! No! Shut up, Yami!! Just pick up the damn pills and get the hell out of here! 

* Author's POV *

Yami gulped down the aspirin in one big motion, then stood staring at the mirror in front of him.

"What are you looking at!? Don't look at me like I'm crazy! I can't help it if I like the guy, alright?! I just can't tell him! Why not? Did you just ask me why NOT?" Yami pounced on to the sink's counter and glared at his reflected image, nose barely touching the mirror. "Because… Seto is not gay! Who in their right mind would think Seto is gay?!" Yami's arms started to flap everywhere upon each word he spoke. "He probably has some woman sleeping with him as we speak! Erm... as _I _speak! Wait, why am I even talking to myself?! I'm such a nut case…" 

Yami hopped off the sink in one quick motion and started to head out the door. Right before he could take another step, he stopped, turned around, and glared even harder (if possible) at the mirror whom he just confessed his true feelings to, and walked over to it one last time. Man, this guy has problems…

"Oh. One more thing..." Yami put his face up to the mirror once again, and pointed an index finger at his image. "I'm not finished with you. Do you hear me? I don't like Kaiba, alright? ALRIGHT?! So stop looking at me like I do!! Hey, are you even LISTENING TO ME!?"

"Of course I am, Yami, I could hear you all the way down the hall. You alright?"

Yami quickly spun around, eyes darting around the room to see where that voice was coming from.  From the doorway, he spotted Yugi, his lighter half, giving him a look of worry. Yami's face immediately flushed a deep crimson red, and his mouth gaped like a complete fool, as he stood staring at his hikari in utter silence.

\\ Did he hear me? Did he just hear what I said? Did I say what I said, out loud? Oh my Ra, what if he heard me?!? What will he suspect?! Will he think… \\

"Yami!" Yugi called out once more. "I just asked if you were alright! Your face is bright red! Are you catching a fever?" Yugi's lavender eyes rounded to an even bigger size.

\\ Oh no… He's doing those puppy dog eyes again. I hate when he does that… *sigh* He must really be worried. Oh well. I'll just have to make up something. After all, there's no WAY I'm telling him the true reason why I look like an over-grown cherry, even if he is my hikari… Sorry, Yugi… \\

"Yes, uh.. I'm fine, Yugi." Yami stumbled on his words.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were screaming at someone." 

"I'm fine. That was just, uh… I was just… practicing my new speeches for my next duel. Yeah. That's right. My speeches. You know I always need to be prepared for those sorts of things." Yami looked down at the ground, finding a piece of lint on the floor very interesting.

"Yami…" Yugi began, "All the duels you usually have are unexpected! So you never HAD the time to prepare, anyways! "  

Yami kept on staring at the floor, finding one lint piece after another. \\ Ra… I never knew there was so much lint on the floor… Yugi's grandpa needs to clean this house baaad- \\

"Well, whatever, I wanted to tell you something! Guess who just called!?" Yugi started jumping up and down, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"…The ice cream man?" Yami said, mockingly.

"No, silly! Joey just called and invited us all to hang out together at the beach tomorrow afternoon! The weather forecasters said it was supposed to be sunny, sunny, sunny! And I'm sure we'll have LOTS of fun, but I really wanted you to go, too! So… can you?"

\\ Sunny, sunny, sunny? Oh gods, my aibou is turning into that weather woman with the lightning rod shoved up her ass… \\

"I don't know, aibou…I still have a lot to do here…" \\ Yeah, a lot to do about thinking of some sexy rich person in tight leather pants and a trench coat… \\

"Well if you mean watching over the Game Shop, Grandpa can do that! I promise you won't regret this trip! Pleeeease come?" And with that last note, Yugi's eyes widened once again to the all-famous puppy dog eyes.

Yami stared at his hikari, half in amusement, and half in anxiety. He sighed a big sigh, and picked up Yugi. "Alright… But only for a little while."

"Yay!" With that, Yugi pounced out of Yami's arms, and ran to the kitchen phone. "I'm going to call Joey and tell him you're coming! Thank you Yami!!! Thank you sooo much!"

Yami gave a small smile. He loved his hikari, but not the way he loved a certain dark-haired, snobby, sexy CEO. He was all he ever wanted. Yet somehow, Yami knew he didn't stand a chance. Or so he thought. With that in mind, he marched upstairs to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, and went into his soul room, trying to get his mind off of a certain billionaire, but failing miserably at it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto Kaiba was chasing around a frantic Mokuba, who was currently wearing a superman cape, and a pair of sunglasses.

"You're such a mean brother!" 

"Mokuba, I said I was sorry! Please, just come here!" Seto almost tripped over a Batman action figure laying carelessly on the ground. "Mokuba-Oof…"

"But big brother, you ate my ice cream!" Mokuba pouted, jumping from cushion to cushion, evading his brother and enjoying it, it seemed.

"I said I'd give you another box of Chunky Monkey ice cream if you would just SETTLE DOWN!" But yelling did not stop the wailing Mokuba. Come to think of it, I can barely think of anything that can stop that kid once he is on one of his hyper sprees. 

"But yooou aaate myyyy iceee creeeeam…AH! Big Brother, what are you doing?!" Mokuba was being held upside down by Seto Kaiba. "Let me go!"

"How can I make this up to you? You know tomorrow's a Sunday, and your favorite ice cream store is closed that day." Mokuba started kicking, but Seto just tightened his grasp.

"Weeell… if you put it THAT way… How about we go to the beach? Please, please, please can we go to the beach? It will make up for you eating all my favorite ice cream!" Mokuba's eyes suddenly lit up just thinking about the warm sand, the crystal clear ocean, and the nearby ice cream stand that was always open on the beach's shores. Yes, that kid sure did love his ice cream. 

// Ra, what's gotten into this kid? Didn't my father ever give him anything BUT sugar? Oh wait, that's right, my father was a jack ass. Never mind that concept, then. Oh well. My schedule is not too heavy tomorrow anyway, so what the hell. I guess I'll take him to the beach. What could it hurt? Well, I know what WOULD hurt, telling him the truth about who REALLY ate his ice cream. If I ever told him our puppy Foofoo ate it, he'd kill the poor dog. Not that I like dogs… Hm… well maybe just hot dogs… Which reminds me of a certain Egyptian Pharaoh… which reminds me of DOING things with a certain Egyptian Pharaoh… Which leads to… hmm.. Maybe this trip to the beach will be worth my while after all… I can always dream about him while Mokuba plays in the sa-…//

"So CAN we, Seto? Can we go to the beach tomorrow, or what!" Even though Mokuba was hanging upside-down, he had his arms crossed, and his cape tossed over his head. 

"Yes… Mokuba, we will go to the beach, if it makes you happy." Seto set down Mokuba on a nearby chair, to which Mokuba rolled right off of it, and hit smack into the ground on top of a He-Man toy. Seto groaned and rubbed his temples. "Mokuba, I think you need life insurance…"

Once that whole chasing "game" was done and over with, Seto proceeded up to his master bedroom for the evening. Taking off his usual leather attire, and left with nothing but boxers and a bare chest, he slid under his silk, satin sheets, putting his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. 

// Yes… tomorrow WILL be interesting. Not only for Mokuba, but for me as well. I get to fantasize about that sexy Egyptian Pharaoh. Hmm… Why not get started now? After all, I need some ideas anyways… Mmm… what about bondage… That seems… interesting… And the way his multi-colored hair waves in the breeze… Gods how I want to run my hands through it… I bet it is as soft as these sheets. And his eyes… two crimson pools that seem to carry me away in a world… a world that is full of pleasure and desire...  And why in the hell does he have to wear those damn leather pants and skin-tight shirt!? Does he LIKE to torture me or something? I bet he does! That IDIOTIC bastard! How DARE he mock someone as great as the almighty Seto Kaiba! Well?! I'll show him! One of these days… But, I don't believe Yami is gay… He was a PHARAOH for Ra's sake! And, even if he WAS gay, he would NEVER go for a pathetic guy like me. I'm too busy with my work and have a poll stuck up my ass, as most people say. Ugh… I think I need some sleep… // 

And with a big sigh, Seto turned over in his large bed, pulling the silk sheets over his pale body, and drifting off into a dream where there was nothing but the face of Yami.

Frazzle: Well? How'd I do for a first chapter?

Yami: You made me swear a lot.

Frazzle: Well this isn't Kids WB you know. They took out all the swearing so it would be "appropriate" for children.

Yugi: Hm.. That's true.

Seto: So what will happen next? Will Yami and I meet at the beach? Or are you just going to torture us some more?

Frazzle: Eeh… a little bit of both. ^^

Mokuba: *tugs on Seto's trench coat* NOW can I have my ice cream?

Frazzle: Oh, don't worry about that, Mokuba. You'll eventually get your sugar…

Seto: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey & Tristan: *chuckles evilly* 

Bakura: Hey! Can I join him? ^_^

Frazzle: *anime fall* You and your sugar.

Bakura: I knoooow… *evil smirk*

Frazzle: Anyways, please read and review! And I'm sorry if it sucked!! *sees a bunch of flamethrowers laying around* O_O Uh oh…


	2. I Would Die For Your Love

Frazzle: Wow, look at all the reviews I got for just the first chapter! ^____^

Bakura: There were only 9… 

Frazzle: So? It's better than none, and the people really liked it! You all rock! *hands you all Seto and Yami plushies*

People: Yay!

Malik: So Seto, how's that life insurance coming along? Did you get us any yet?

Seto: As a matter of fact, I do have some, buuuut, I decided not to give you any, being the cold jerk with the pole up his ass that I am. ^_^

Yami Malik: WWWHHAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?

Malik: *holds back a fuming yami*

Tristan and Joey: *snickers*

Seto: That's right, you heard me. I don't love you enough.

Yami: What about me? 

Seto: Hell yes!!

Yami: ^__^ Joy!

Everyone else: *falls anime style*

Yugi: I don't believe I have ever heard my Yami say the word "joy" before in my entire life… o.O;

Frazzle: -_-;; Any who, this chapter is going to have some more feelings between the two yaoi lovers, as well as some twists and turns… 

Yami: I love twists and turns… especially if it's with Kaiba.

Seto: *blush* Come on already, get on with the story!

Frazzle: Alright, alright already… Eesh… Talk about impatience… -_-; Oh, one more thing. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I tried talking to Takahashi about it, but he so 'gracefully' declined. Damn.

Lovely Notes We All Know And Loath-I mean Love

\\ Yami's Thoughts \\

// Seto's Thoughts // 

[[ Yugi's Thoughts ]]

Tristan's Thoughts 

(1) – Wherever you see this number, go to the bottom of the page once you are finished to read the end note.

** Inside Yami's Dream **

\\ Ugh… where am I…? It is so dark in here… Where the hell is the damn light switch? Wait a minute, there IS no damn light switch! Alright, just calm down. Oh wait, there is a window. Thank Ra for that window. The moon shining through gives me just enough light to look where I am going… Hey, I think I see something. I wonder what it is. I should walk over to it.

Oh… I see now… It looks like a piece of furniture of some sort… Wait, that is no ordinary piece of furniture… It's a… a bed? Yes, that is what it is, a bed. Hold on a damn minute, there is something ON the bed… What the hell? Pfft. It's probably a demon. Yup, a demon. It's probably just waiting for me to come over there so it can bite my head off and use it as a bowling ball. Demons love to do that. Where did I hear a thing like this? I.don't.know. I should know more since I was a Pharaoh for crying out loud, but the story's writer made me dumb. Anyways, moving on. Maybe I should approach this figure. Why? Because there is nothing else to do… Okay, fine. I am getting closer to the bed now… But I swear I can hear breathing coming from that thing… \\

"Pharaoh…"

\\ Alright, what the HELL was that? Who SAID that? Uh oh… that thing on the bed is moving off… It is coming closer to me… Why can't my legs move? \\

"Pharaoh…"

\\ Aw great, it is stretching out a hand to me. I don't know if I should take it, or leave it. Crap, now this sounds like some gambling movie. Hold on… This person is starting to walk in the path of the moonlight from outside… The beams of light are catching glimpses of what they look like… Hmm… brown hair… tall, slim body…Wait a minute… I know this person… Kaiba? \\

"Pharaoh… " it said one more time. The figure came closer and closer to Yami, until it stood right in front of him.

\\ Yes, I see his outer frame now. It IS Kaiba. Well, that's a relief. Wait a minute! Kaiba is in my dream!? Why the hell is Kaiba in my dream!? He DOES like to haunt me! I knew it! That selfish bastard! I'll kill him for this! I'll- \\ 

All of a sudden, something warm and soft was pressed against the mouth of the Pharaoh. Yami let out a startled gasp, until responding to the kiss a few seconds later, grabbing on to Seto Kaiba's hair, and leaning into him, face flushed. He felt something nip at his bottom lip, and figured his partner wanted entrance to his inner mouth. Parting his own lips ever so slightly, Seto's tongue plunged in, wasting no time exploring the inner chambers of the Pharaoh's mouth, leaving no area un-tasted, and claiming it all as his own.

The former high priest named Seto Kaiba pulled the Pharaoh closer to himself, feeling the intense body heat that just kept on rising with every kiss they took, and every breath they shared. And with a startled yelp, Yami dug his nails into his partner's hair, letting soft moans freely escape his lips.

\\ Mmm.. It feels so warm… And he tastes so good… Like… well, like nothing I've ever tasted before in my life… um, lives… But Gods, I think I am melting right now… Someone should seriously turn down the heater… Oh wait, that's just my own body temperature. Never mind then. Ohh Ra… if this is a dream, never wake me up… \\

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Yugi's Room **

Young Yugi Mouto approached the sleeping Pharaoh, spread out on his bed. Looking down at Yami, Yugi noticed a droplet of drool starting to form in the corner of his darker half's mouth. [[ Gods, what is he dreaming about, I wonder? ]] Yugi bent down over the slumbering Pharaoh, shaking him slightly. "Yami… Yami, wake up, it's time to go to the beach. Joey's already here! Yami! Wake UP!" But the Pharaoh did not show any signs of waking up anytime soon. Instead, the Egyptian grabbed a pillow, and started squeezing the shit out of the poor thing.

"Mmm... Kaiba…" Yami said out loud. "Don't stop…" He pushed his face into the pillow, drooling into it, hugging it as if it were an adorable puppy that just couldn't be resisted. No, not Joey. That's just mean. Ok, so maybe that's just plain funny… 

Yugi raised an eyebrow at this. [[ Did he just say, "Kaiba, don't stop"? Ok, now I REALLY think he is loosing it… ]] For Ra's sake, Yami, wake UUUUPPPP!!!!!"

Yami jerked and bolted up-right on the bed. "Wha… who… uh…?" Yami started waving his arms around crazily like a bird running away from a hunter on bird hunting season. Loosing his balance, he fell off Yugi's bed, accidentally kicking a nearby dresser, causing a very heavy lamp to slide off. And as if that weren't enough, the large lamp fell right on top of Yami's most precious part. "AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Yami, are you alright?! Ouch, that's gotta hurt… That lamp was made out of cement, too…" Yugi winced upon seeing Yami in his current state.

 "Owww… What the…" Yami felt something warm and slimy dripping down the side of his mouth. "..What the hell?" He took his hand and wiped the warm liquid off his cheek, then looked up at an amused Yugi. "Did you just say cement?!"

Yugi began to chuckle continuously. 

"Who in the HELL has a cement lamp?! Oh wait, I forgot. Hikaris are very strange…" Yami placed an index finger to his chin and looked upward. "Ryou has his cooking sprees and sewing equipment… and the only equipment Malik has is his personal vibrator… Poor guy…" Shuddering a bit, Yami glanced over at his light, who still continued to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"You know exactly 'what'…" Yugi replied, a look of mischief in his eyes. "You were drooling in your sleep! And if that doesn't make things worse, you were calling out Kaiba's name! What on earth was that all about?"

Yami's face paled. "I… I was? No I wasn't! You must of heard wrong! I said… um… Kai-I mean, kites. Yes. Kites. You know how much I love… kites…" Yami's face flushed a dark red color, leaving Yugi to smirk at his darker half. "I can't help it if I have an unhealthy obsession with kites, alright?! So sue me!" 

[[ And I'm sure Kaiba would LOVE to do that to you, wouldn't he… ]] "Well then, I guess you love "kites" so much that you would prefer to hump them in your sleep? And you were sooo interrupted from your dream that you fell off the bed and damaged your-erm, well, anyways…" Yugi began to chuckle at this, in which caused his darker half to glare. "I came to tell you Joey is here, and you need to get ready! Remember, you promised you would go to the beach with us today!"

Realization dawned on the former Pharaoh as he slowly stood up, bending over slightly from the weight that had just damaged his private areas. "Oh yeah… I forgot about that. I'll be downstairs in a minute..." \\ Wait... Did Yugi just say, "humping"? What the hell did I do that was so-oh wait a minute… That dream… UUUUGH KAIBA YOU IDIOT, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!! \\ 

Yugi's expression died down as he looked at his struggling half. "You want me to give you some ice?"

Yami squinted his eyes a bit, then reopened them to see his hikari giving him the sentimental puppy dog eyes. "Yes… I guess that will do me some good… Thanks, Yugi." \\ Ra, I hope I didn't just say what I thought out loud… I'd be in deeper shit than I bargained for… \\ Yami proceeded into the bathroom to get dressed into navy blue swim trunks and a black tank top. Once fully clothed, he stepped up to the mirror, and began putting gel on that all-famous trademark spiky hair of his. Looking into the mirror at his image, he began to scowl.

"How DARE you look at me that way! I am going to the beach with my light, and will NOT be disturbed by thoughts of Kaiba once again! So stop looking at me like I'm crazy… AGAIN! Everything will be JUST fine… I will spend the day not thinking of that jerk in leather pants and a trench coat… and those.. blue eyes… and.. hair-aaah! NO!" Yami slapped himself in the face. "Ow… That hurt… Alright Yami, get a GRIP of yourself. Thinking about Kaiba will only make matters worse. He doesn't even LIKE you, so why bother wasting your second life thinking about him when he probably has NEVER thought of you once in his entire existence?! Ugh… I think I need to bring along some beer to this beach…" After completely gelling his hair, he stopped and looked dead-on into his reflection. "…Damn boy, you need a makeover." Yami dipped his fingers into some of his hair gel, and made a smiley face on the mirror in front of him. "There. Much better." Standing proud and smirking at his… well… "masterpiece", there came a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yo, is anyone in there? I need to use the toilet, and fast!!" It was Joey Wheeler, Yugi's friend that had called and asked them all to the beach.

\\ Why doesn't this guy just use his own bathroom before he comes over? Ugh… Well, I guess I'm ready anyways. So what does it matter… \\ "Hold on a minute Joey, I'm coming out." With one look at the mirror, (now his best friend, by the way…) Yami exited the room to approach a fidgeting Joey, bending over with the need to pee.

"Thanks, Yami!" And with that, Joey slammed the bathroom door, and began his business. Standing at the toilet relieving himself, Joey glanced over to the nearby mirror that had a smiley face drawn on it. And now, the face seemed to be melting off from the slippery surface, and slowly riding downwards into an insane looking expression. "Dude… I think Yami has some serious problems… Ah, CRAP!!" It seems Joey was not paying any attention, and got the floor all covered with his urine. "Aw MAN! Now I have to clean all this crap up… It may be my crap, but it's still crap, right? Aw crap, I might as well shut up…Stupid crap…"

"Joey, you okay in there?" Yugi chirped through the bathroom door. "I thought I heard you yell "crap" really loud… Everything alright?"

Joey sweat-dropped and looked up towards the bathroom ceiling. "Why me? …Ooh! There is gum on the ceiling… Must... get…" …Yeah, anyways, Joey cleaned up his crap, took the piece of gum from the ceiling, and chewed on it for the rest of the day, but… we won't go into those gruesome details. If I did, all of you viewers would most likely hurl.

Yami grabbed a beach towel from a nearby closet, tossed it over his shoulders, and sighed. \\ This is going to be a long day… I just know it… \\

Once Yugi finally got Joey to come out of the bathroom, they were greeted downstairs by the rest of the gang, which included Yami, Tristan, Ryou, and Ryou's darker half – Bakura. Mai and Tea weren't invited. Joey had to talk Yugi out of it, since he saw them two going at it like wild rabbits in a hotel last week, to which Yugi ran away from him screaming and locked himself in his room for about three days. Any who, back to the story.

 Joey started chewing like a horse once descending the stairs. When Ryou asked what was in his mouth, Joey just chomped even louder and said, "It's gum, compliments of Yugi!" After saying that, everyone tackled poor little Yugi for a piece of gum.

Yugi decided to be smart, and changed the subject. "Come on you guys! Are we going to leave or not?! OWCH! Tristan, stop chewing on my leg! It's valuable!"

Dragging the gang outside, Yami followed behind the rest of the crew, looking up towards the sky, and sighing once more. \\ Hopefully this beach trip little Yugi and Joey planned will take my mind off of… HIM… It seems all I can do lately is think about him, and my thoughts haven't been as clear, but have been clouded up from the lust I have for that man... Kaiba… Why did you have to be so… wonderfully… INSANE?!?! GOD you asshole, you STILL continue to take over my mind and thoughts, even when I TRY to forget about you! Even when we pass by in person, you always have to say something so… so… Kaiba-ish!! WHY do you have to keep acting like the stuck up jerk I know and lo-… Did I almost say "love"? Oh gods… I'm loosing it more than I thought… Hmmm… Now where did I put that beer… \\

Meanwhile, back inside Yugi's house, Yugi's Grandpa was walking around and bending over small objects with a rather large magnifying glass. "Hm… now where did I put that piece of gum…? It should be around here somewhere…"

~*~Seto Kaiba's Mansion~*~

"Big brother! Big broooooother! Hurry up already, you PROMISED we'd go to the beach today, but you are moving too slow!!" Mokuba had on his favorite swimming trunks. They had miniature pictures of Superman placed all over them, with a logo that said, "I am the champion!"

"Alright already, Mokuba, just calm down!" // Ugh… why did my maid have to feed him sugar-covered wheaties for breakfast this morning? // Seto walked out of his mansion with a gray tank top and a pair of navy blue swim trunks, complete with images of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. There was also a logo that said, "I may be a bitch, but I am THE bitch". Seto placed tape over the swear words, though, as he didn't want his little brother Mokuba to see. All he needed was his brother to be hyper, AND use foul language. What a nightmare. 

The two brothers entered a large black limo, tossing towels and beach toys into the car. "Driver, take us to Domino Beach, immediately." Seto ordered the limo driver, Mr. Mayo (1) after he closed the limo's doors. Mr. Mayo nodded his head swiftly, and did as his master ordered. 

The ride to the beach was pretty uneventful…well… sort of. Mokuba was fidgeting the whole time, screaming, "I'm going to the beeeach, I'm going to the beeeach!" until Mr. Mayo got a splitting headache and almost ran over a telephone poll, a stop sign, and poor Mrs. Susie's poodle, Fluffy. Seto remarked once that the dog reminded him of Joey Wheeler. Hmm… wonder why.

As the limo rode closer and closer to the golden beach of Domino City, Mokuba started jumping from seat to seat, banging on the windows, screaming, "We're here, Seto, we're here!!" 

"Yes, Mokuba, we are arriving at the beach…" // I seriously need to give this kid some sleep medicine when we get back home… or else I won't be able to get any myself… // Mr. Mayo stepped out of the limo, and quickly opened the doors for Kaiba and Mokuba. However, Mokuba was too excited, and literally shoved Seto out of the car, leaving his older brother's face smashed into the sandy road.

"Oops! Sorry, big brother…" Mokuba put on a sheepish smile, as he dragged the rest of his belongings to a selected spot on the beach.

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir, are you alright?" Mr. Mayo extended out his arms and helped up the sandy man.

"I'll be fine…" Sandman-I mean, Seto said as he brushed off his face and swim trunks. "Prepare some aspirin for me when I get back to the mansion. Ra only knows I will be needing it."

Mr. Mayo smirked. "Yes Sir." He stepped up to the limo, and sat down in his respected seat, smirking a bit once looking in his rear-view mirror at the two brothers. Mokuba had already tackled Seto into the ocean, who looked as if he were drowning. "I think I could use some of that aspirin as well… But first, the ice cream stands… Mwahaha…" The odd driver sped off along the beach's shores, looking for his favorite snack, causing some innocent pedestrians to turn their heads and jump out of the way of the speeding, maniac car.

~*~Back to Yugi and the Gang~*~

"Yay, we're finally here!" Yugi shouted to his fellow friends, and began running onto the sand, throwing his shovels and pales every-which-way.  Too bad one hit Bakura in the face.

Bakura stopped in his tracks and rubbed his forehead. "Ow… You little bit-"

"Now now, Yami, what did I tell you about your temper?" Ryou put an arm around his darker half's shoulder. "Take a deep breath… Breathe in… and out… Iiiiin… and oooout…"

To this, Bakura raised an eyebrow gave off a sly grin. "In and out, eh?" But to his dismay, Ryou hit him over the head with a flip-flop sandal and marched away fuming, muttering a few choice words. "Hm… I think he likes me, that I do." With a slight smirk, he proceeded to follow his hikari onto an orange beach towel.

\\ Aah… yes, this spot I think will be best… \\ Yami set down his Dark Magician beach towel, and staked a sun umbrella over it. "Nothing like a good relaxing place on a warm summer day-ACK!" Water began dripping down his front side, and his hair drooped from being soaked. Taking off a pair of sunglasses, Yami eyed his hikari suspiciously. "Yuuugiiii!!!!"

Yugi gave off innocent eyes as he laughed childishly, and ran away from his darker half with a squirt gun the size of a television. \\ Where the hell does my aibou GET these weird items? First the cement lamp, now the gigantic squirt gun? I am SO glad I am not a hikari, or I would have mental problems that I wouldn't be aware of… \\ Yami began to chase around little Yugi until the chasing lead to the ocean.

"Hey Yami, do you wanna play frisbee? Please, please, PLEASE can we play frisbee?? Pleeease?" Yugi put on his famous puppy dog eyes and folded his hands all prayer-like.  

The former Pharaoh sighed. "Yeah, yeah… sure. Why not? It might be fun." \\ Anything to take my mind off of… him… \\

Little Yugi jumped up and down with glee. "YAY! Okay, lemme go get the frisbee! I will be RIGHT back!" Yami watched in amusement as his lighter half skipped over to their pile of toys, and carefully picked out the frisbee. Running back, laughing like a maniac, he threw the toy straight at Yami's head, and it hit him with a 'THUD'. "Uh… oh…"

The Pharaoh rubbed his head slightly, staring at his other half in confusion. Then, a slow, curved smile spread across his lips. Clutching the frisbee to his chest, he spun it even harder at Yugi. \\ Heh… let's just see if he can catch THAT one… Watch it hits HIS head instead! \\

But there was no such luck. Yugi gracefully jumped up into the air, and caught the flying object between his two hands. "Great throw Yami, but I bet I could do better!" Now it was Yugi's turn to grin madly. 

Out of no where, Joey's head popped up, ears slightly moving back and forth, as he sniffed (yes, SNIFFED) the air around him. "I… smell… Frisbees… Maaaah…! "

Tristan stopped chewing his friend's arm for a few short seconds and eyed the blonde-haired boy suspiciously, questioning his own sanity. This guy's even more messed up than the time he sniffed my grandmother's ass at a family reunion! 

Yami's expression turned from amused to surprised in a matter of seconds. "Since when did you become such a pro at this game?" Yami chuckled as he braced himself for the next throw.

"Grandpa used to play it with me all the time. But now that he's too old, I play it sometimes with Joey and Tristan." Yugi sighed. Thinking about the good old days made yet other smile creep up to his lips. 

"Speaking of which, where ARE those two? I haven't seen them ever since we arrived." Yami lifted up his head some, scanning the beach, until he found Joey and Tristan over by a Volleyball court.

"It's MY turn to serve!" Joey yelled at his partner, Tristan.

"Yeah right! I scored, so I get to serve yet AGAIN! Honestly man, didn't you play this sport in gym class?" Tristan said while spinning the ball on one finger.

"Yeah, but when I did, we didn't have cheaters like YOU who ran the field!" Joey smirked at his friend, eyes focusing on the ball at hand.

"Cheater? CHEATER?! I'LL SHOW YOU CHEATER!!!!" Tristan flung the ball at Joey's blonde skull, making him stumble backwards some. 

Joey got up, flames starting to burn in his eyes. "YOU MORON!!!" The blonde tackled his friend to the ground, and began to chomp on one of his legs.

"Hey! Get off you mutt! That's MY job!" And so, the brawl continued with chomping and biting, and other odd yet interesting tactics of fighting.

Both Yami and Yugi sighed. "So typical of them…" Yugi looked straight ahead and focused. "Are you ready, Yami? I am going to make this one go far, fast, and hard! So you better watch out!" 

"Heh. I don't think I'll have to worry TOO much…" Yami braced himself once again, just in case the frisbee decided to give him another minor concussion. Intently watching Yugi's every move, he watched the frisbee as it was pulled back, and sent flying way out into the distance. Unfortunately for him, it flew straight out into the ocean, and landed on turbulent waves. Eyeing the toy with dread, both boys noticed the waves were carrying the frisbee farther and farther out to sea. 

"Oh NO! That was my favorite frisbee!" Yugi exclaimed. "I gotta go after it!" Yugi blindly ran into the ocean's waters up until it was knee deep, until his yami grabbed a hold of him.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not risking your safety just for some stupid frisbee! You're staying here!" Yami pulled back Yugi by the arm, until Yugi forcefully pulled away. 

"Yami!! That's the frisbee my PARENTS gave to me before they died!! I just can't LEAVE it there! It's one of the only gifts I ever received from them! PLEASE let me go!" Tears started to swell up in the corner of Yugi's lavender eyes, as he clenched his fists into a ball, and hopelessly watched as one of his most precious possessions was carried out further and further away. 

\\ Parents…? Yugi never talks about his… parents… And I never really knew them, either… *sigh* I guess I could help him out. Ugh… The things I do for you, aibou… \\ "Fine, I'll go retrieve it for you, then. If it's really that important..." Yami ran and dove under the salty waves, swimming as fast as he could to get Yugi's cherished toy.

"Yami! Please be careful!" A frown broke out across his face, as he watched his darker half swim farther and farther out of view.

Yami swam for about a minute or so, before he realized he could no longer touch the ocean's floor with his feet. A little nervous, he reached the frisbee, clenched the toy to his side, and started to swim back to shore. However, the waves seemed to keep pulling him back with every stroke he took, and splashed the salty sea water into his mouth, making him cough and choke.

"Horray! Yami has my frisbee!" Yugi shouted out to no one in particular. Joey, Tristan, and Ryou walked over to Yugi's side, and watched the former Pharaoh slowly make his way back.

"How'd it get all the way out there?" Tristan asked to the group.

"How should I know? I was trying to SERVE this whole time, but SOMEONE wouldn't give me the damn ball!" Joey crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Would you shut UP about that already?!" Tristan retorted, teeth clenched, and a fist forming in his hands.

"My… It is pretty far out there, though… isn't it, Yugi? I hope he makes it back okay…" Ryou commented, doe eyes scanning the horizon.

Meanwhile, Yami still could not touch the bottom of the ocean floor, and had to try to keep his head above water at all times, but was getting very exhausted in doing so. \\ I must… keep going… My arms are getting too tired… I need to… hurry up… \\ 

Ryou stood staring out, watching Yami's every move. A few seconds later, something large caught his eye, and it was picking up speed right behind Yami. "Oh my Ra!!! YAMI!!! LOOK OUT!!! There's a huge WAVE coming up behind you!!!"

Ryou's screaming got everyone's attention. Tristan and Joey stopped bickering, and turned their attention out on to the ocean. Yugi started yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to warn Yami, but fearing he could not hear him. Ryou felt weak, in which Bakura had to come up behind him and embrace him. All this yelling got the attention of someone near by…

"Big brother! Look! Isn't that Yugi and the gang? What are they all yelling about?" Mokuba looked out on to the horizon as well, and spotted someone swimming pretty far out, with a huge wave not far behind. "Seto! I think that's Yami all the way out there!!"

Upon hearing his crush's name, Seto abruptly stood up, and focused all his attention to the former Pharaoh, struggling to swim back to shore. // Holy shit… That IS Yami! He must be a quarter mile out to sea! // Seto thought.

\\ Ugh… Wha… what is all that screaming for…? Wave… large… wave…? Where..? Oh… my… Ra…!!! \\ Yami spun around to come face to face with the large ocean wave, engulfing his very existence.  

Several seconds went by, and nothing, no sign of anyone or anything had reached the surface. There was no splashing motion, no ripples in the water, no sign that Yami had surfaced anywhere around the area. There was stunned silence, everyone standing still, just waiting. Time went by, and no one said a word, until all of a sudden, the utter silence was followed by a huge outburst of hollering.

Joey and Tristan began to charge into the water, trying their luck of saving their friend. Ryou collapsed to the ground, a frowning Bakura holding him up-right. Yugi began to burst out with tears, following Tristan and Joey's lead.

Meanwhile, Seto stood there on the golden sand for a minute stunned, his icy blue eyes dilating into small navy circles. // Y…Yami… Yami, NO!!! // Seto ran out towards the ocean, depositing his gray tank top on the beach's shores, and dove head-first into the salty water. // I won't let him die… No matter how much of a pain he is to me… I cannot loose him… //

"SETO!!" Mokuba yelled, and ran over to the water's edge. This made the heads of Yugi and the gang turn abruptly to where Kaiba had dived in. As the six frightened boys stood there dumbfounded, it seemed as if hours went by, with neither Yami nor Seto emerging from the ocean's deep.

Mokuba: SETO!!! MY BIG BROTHER!!!! *cries on Yugi's shoulder*

Yugi: YAMI!!!!  *cries on a random person's shoulder*

Random Person: o.O;;;

Malik: Hey, how come I'm not in this story, yet? I thought you loved me!

Frazzle: I do love you, Malik-kun! You will appear in the next chapter, so don't you worry! ^.~

Malik: Horray!

Yami & Seto: We died!!! *bawls their eyes out*

Frazzle: Who ever said you two died? *wears a halo*

Bakura: YES!!! MHWAHAHAHAHA… Now with those two assholes out of the way-

Frazzle: *uses a pan to hit him over the head*

Bakura: X_X

Ryou: Yami, that wasn't a very nice thing to say.

Yugi: No duh…

Frazzle: Any who, please read and review! ^_^

(1) I named this man Mr. Mayo at the time because I was dieing of hunger, and was watching a hamburger commercial on TV when I thought, "Mmm… hamburger toppings... ^^;


	3. Love Is A Battlefield

Frazzle: Ack! It's been almost three or four months and I haven't once updated! 

Bakura: How dare you. You're evil.

Malik: Nice sarcasm there… -_-;

Frazzle: I apologize! I've been REALLY tied up with school, friends, family, and a bunch of other crap that I know you don't really care about. But school is more important. If I don't get good grades, it's adios to the internet for me.

Bakura: YES! *cough* Erm… I mean… Oh no. We can't possibly have that.

Malik: No, we CANNOT have that! You can't leave! …'Sides, you PROMISED I'd be in this chapter, anyways!! ^^

Frazzle: *anime fall*

Yami: And what about Seto and I? If you don't write, how would we know if we DIED or not?!

Seto: What he said! Wait… if we're dead… then how are we standing here…?

Yami: …Good question.

Mokuba: *makes ghost noises from off stage*

Seto and Yami: *scream like girls* AIIIIEEEEE!!!! A GHOOOOST!!!! 

Mokuba: Heheheh… ^_^

Frazzle: …Uh-yeah. *cough* Anyways, here is the story. Please enjoy. And I'm sorry if it will suck. I've had one of *the* longest writer's block in the history of… um… err… in the History of my Yu-Gi-Oh! writing career. *nods*

\\ Yami's Thoughts \\

// Seto's Thoughts //

[[ Yugi's Thoughts ]]

SETOANDYAMISETOANDYAMISETOANDYAMISETOANDYAMISETOANDYAMI

The wind from the ocean's tide swirled around everyone in sight, picking up sand and dirt as it went.  Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Mokuba all stood still in complete shock.

Joey blinked once.  "Was that… Kaiba who just dived in the water…?"  The others had the same blank faces on as Joey did.

"I… I think it was, actually…" Tristan replied, followed by another wave of silence.

"This… This is all my fault…" Yugi trembled, clenching his fists as he stood frozen, eyes glued out on to the horizon.  "Me and my STUPID complaints about the LITTLEST of things! My Yami's SAFETY is way more important than a stupid TOY, even IF I got it from my parents! I don't want Yami to get hurt because of me!" Suddenly, tears started streaming down the short boy's face, dropping down on to his mouth, as his voice cracked. He shut his lavender eyes, and made sniffling sounds through small hiccups. 

"It's not your fault," Ryou added. "You couldn't know those waves would have pulled him under. I'm sure… Seto… as unimaginable as it may seem, will safely bring your Yami back to us." Placing a delicate hand on the small boys shoulder, Ryou smiled the sweetest smile he could conjure up. "Trust me."

Yugi nodded slowly. [[ I hope he's right… ]] he thought, eyes still closed, soaked with salty tears.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed into small slits upon hearing the silver hair boy speak. "...I can't... believe my big brother… did that…" Mokuba's voice stumbled with confusion, as he turned towards the rest of the group. "I mean, of all people… Seto! My big brother, the guy who hates the Pharaoh, goes to jump into the mighty deep ocean with turbulent currents to save him?  I just don't understand why he would risk his own life to save someone he hates…" Mokuba trailed off, thinking of possible answers for this situation. "Unless…" Mokuba's lips suddenly curved into a sly smile. "Hmm…" 

"…Hey wait! Look over there!!" Ryou blurted out, pointing out on the horizon, as ripples in the water started to form on the ocean's surface. Yugi's face immediately perked up, eyes still slightly glazed over. Everyone else turned their heads to where Ryou was pointing.

Suddenly, two bodies sprouted out of the water, one lying completely lifeless, and the other holding on tightly to his partner. The man conscious and awake, struggling against the large ocean waves was none other than the famous Seto Kaiba. He seemed to be a little dazed and tired as he struggled to carry both the Pharaoh's weight above water, and his. When Seto reached the part of the beach where the water was up to his waste, he picked up the former Pharaoh, holding him close to his chest as he waded gently to the shore, greeted by a mob of worried friends.

"Is he alright!? Is he breathing?! Someone wake him up!!" shouted little Yugi, lavender eyes growing huge with even more tears, if possible.

Seto placed Yami down on the golden sand, as his eyes were clouded over with total confusion.  // Why in the hell… did I just save my worst enemy? I can't believe I jumped blindly into the ocean, swam in waters past my OWN height, to save THIS jackass! Although… he does look very pale… He probably still has water in his lungs… // 

Joey jumped in front of the wailing Yugi. "Quick!" he shouted. "Someone breathe air into him!! We GOTTA wake him UP!"

No one in the group budged. Everyone looked at the person standing next to them, hoping they would be the ones to move in and do the job.

Seto looked at everyone's faces with sudden panic. // Oh shit. No one's going to do anything!? What the hell! Do they expect ME to do something, since I'm the one who saved him? Ugh, this silence is driving.me.NUTS!! I have to do something… // "Alright, stand back you cowering dogs! I'll do it!" Seto grumbled, still half dazed by his previous actions. Upon this, he received many questioning stares. "Look, just because I'm a rich jack ass doesn't mean I don't have the brains to breath oxygen into a man's lungs. I swear, sometimes I don't understand you fools." 

"But… Kaiba…" Yugi began to speak, only to get a cold glare in return. "…Okay then…" Yugi sank back into the sand, watching Kaiba's every move intently. [[ Kaiba, of all people, is going to have to put his mouth on the one person he hates most in this world. Sure it's not a kiss, but still. This should be… interesting… Hopefully this works, though… Poor Yami… It's all my fault… ]]

Kaiba situated himself so that he was kneeling next to Yami. Half shaking with the nerves of finally touching his crush's lips with his own, and the fact he had no shirt on as it was tossed aside beforehand, slowly lowered his face so that it was mere centimeters away from the Egyptian's.

// Alright, Seto. Just take a deep breath… You can do this. You can place your lips on this guy, without hesitation. So what if he's your crush. Just concentrate on saving his life… Yeah… Concentrate… That will take a miracle. // Seto took in one last gasp of air, and quickly shut his crystal blue eyes, as his mouth connected with the Pharaoh's. Electric surges went pulsating throughout his body as he did so, starting at his lips where the two connected, then seeping back through the rest of his face, making him flush a deep crimson red.

// _Breathe… // a voice in his head told him. At that instant, with realization dawning on him, he let out his own oxygen into Yami's slightly parted lips. After receiving no signs of movement from his unconscious lover, he snapped his eyes closed once again, continuing the procedure over and over, with each time feeling even warmer and dizzier than the next._

Everyone around him was quiet and still, watching Kaiba as he struggled.  Little did they know it was affecting him internally much more than what appeared to their eyes. Yugi was biting on his nails, practically chewing them all off. Joey and Tristan were clinging to one another for dear life, eyes focused on Yami's still face. Bakura silently held Ryou, face showing barely any emotion, while his hikari was shaking slightly. Mokuba was sitting next to his brother, ready to help out if needed. Everyone waited what seemed like an eternity, until…

…All of a sudden small coughing sounds were made by the warm body under Seto Kaiba. Seto sprang up, falling back a little as he did so, staring at Yami's face in surprise. Yami was coughing up the water from his lungs, turning over onto his stomach as he tried to stabilize himself. 

Yugi came rushing over to his Yami's side. "YAMI!!" he shouted, placing small hands on the Pharaoh's back. "Yami, are you alright!?" All Yami's response was were small choking sounds.

"Oh, thank the Gods…" Ryou whispered, leaning back onto Bakura's chest, who was now supporting him. Bakura just sighed heavily and gripped his hikari tighter, resting his face in Ryou's silver shimmering hair. 

"What… happened…" Yami managed to spit out between gasping for fresh air. 

"You were tossed under the water by a giant wave." Yugi cried as he huddled next to his Yami. "Seto… he… he saved you, Yami. He jumped in to save you!" Even as Yugi said it, there was a hint of confusion and surprise in his voice.

At upon hearing this, Yami's eyebrows quirked up and his eyes widened, as he turned his head to face Seto. "…What?"

"Yeah… that's right, he DID save Yami. But the question is, why?" Joey said after moving closer to the CEO. "I thought you hated Yami! What the hell made you do that?" Yami's eyes looked over Seto's face, trying to make some sense of this whole situation.

Seto now stood up, face turning from lustful to hard and grim in a matter of seconds. After all he went through to save the former Egyptian Pharaoh, THIS is how they were treating him? "I didn't have to do a damn thing." Seto hissed, eyes narrowing into small slits and focusing on the blonde haired boy with the New York accent. "I didn't have to save your bastard friend. I could of let him die… die like the low-life dog he is." Even as Seto said those words to defend himself, he cringed. He didn't know why he spoke so rudely about the one person he wanted, but he knew it had something to do with covering his ego. "You should be THANKFUL I saved your poor excuse of a Yami's ass. Peh. That's the LAST time I ever look your way, Pharaoh. The LAST." Seto whipped around quickly, and started heading over back to his beach spot. "Mokuba, come. We're leaving." He called back in a low and annoyed tone of voice.

"But big brother…" Mokuba looked over at Seto in question and sighed. "Fine…" he muttered under his breath, and turned his head quickly towards the group of teens. "Take care, Yami. I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry about my brother… You know how he is…" He then ran over to the side of his older sibling and walked silently beside him.

"Yeah. A hard ass mother f-" Joey couldn't continue, as Yugi cut in.

"Joey, I know Seto can be really nasty at times, but think about it. He's the one who saved my Yami. Not you, not me, but HIM. I believe… perhaps, we SHOULD be grateful that he did what he did. …Don't you, Yami?" Yugi turned to his darker half, smiling slightly.

But Yami's attention was not on that of Yugi. His amethyst eyes were strongly focused on the bare-chested Seto Kaiba, who was so reluctantly stomping away from the group. Confused as hell and head throbbing constantly, Yami managed to find his voice. "How… exactly did Kaiba save me? Other than bringing me out of the water, I mean…" 

That's when Yugi so hesitantly answered, "He gave you mouth to mouth." 

Upon hearing this, the Egyptian's mouth hung open, and his mind became fuzzy. While shutting his eyes slowly, he fell backwards onto the sand, where the world around him faded out.

Meanwhile behind a convenient nearby ice cream stand, a sandy color haired, tanned skinned boy was snickering pleasurably yet insanely, holding a small black digital camera in his hands. "This is gonna be good…" he chuckled with his somewhat deep voice, violet eyes looking down at the most previous photo he took. And the photo was none other than Seto Kaiba giving mouth to mouth to the Egyptian Pharaoh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crickets began to chirp as darkness slowly progressed to cover up the sun like a gigantic blanket. The sun, battling the darkness, streaked light of luminous colors across the evening sky.  The rays of gold, maroon, and tango made its way through the large glass windows of Seto Kaiba's bedroom chamber, shining its gorgeous light onto the scarlet sheets that he lay on presently. Sighing, he put a hand to his head and began to massage his left temple.

// Why is it that whenever I am around him I let my darker side out? I curse and I criticize, and for what, huh? To make him hate me more? By the Gods, I must have been cursed to keep doing this to him. I wonder if my words ever hurt him… I'm not talking about Joey or Yugi or the others you fool. I am talking about… the Pharaoh. But when I first saw that Yami had been pulled under those waves, I… I panicked. I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't think about the others standing around, or how they would react, if I was successful – in which I was. I didn't think about what they'd say to me after I'd revive Yami from his unconscious state. And I sure as hell didn't think I would actually be touching his lips to breathe life back into him. No… I didn't think at all, and that's just the point. I'm going utterly insane. I finally did something to publicly humiliate myself. And I have this bad feeling it's going to cost me greatly. Whew… It's getting too hot in here… //

Seto breathed out heavily, and sat up straight enough in his bed to where he easily took his black tank top off once again, depositing on the floor as if it were completely useless.

// That's better. // he thought, as he looked up at his creamy colored ceiling. The corners of his mouth began to droop with a sense of guilt. // But… It's not like I didn't enjoy being connected to him, you know… When our lips met, it was like a bolt of electricity dashed through me. It caught me greatly by surprise, but the more I stayed positioned on his lips, the more I wanted the feeling. And with each breath I gave him, hoping he would soon revive, I wanted more. I know it was wrong, because he wasn't awake, nor was he in stable condition. But what does it matter? I was, beyond any doubt, kissing him. // Upon thinking about the last two words, he shivered both physically and emotionally. // …I want him. That's the truth. // The CEO turned over in his bed, and wrapped the silk scarlet sheets around his smooth pale body, cuddling into its touch. A small smirk slowly crept its way up to his lips, as he shut his eyes slowly. // It's what I crave. // He thought distantly. // And Seto Kaiba always gets what he wants… //

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning birds chirped as a pale yellow light seeped its way through Yugi Mouto's kitchen window and onto his counter top.  Little Yugi was sitting at his kitchen table, munching on a bowl of Cheerios, when he noticed a random newspaper lying next to a stack of boxes. Picking it up out of boredom, he began to read the header.

"Hmm… This is today's newspaper," Yugi said to himself as he continued munching on the golden honey O's they call Cheerios. "Let's see… Top News… I wonder what's going on in the world o-" Yugi's voice got caught in his throat, as he dropped his spoon that he was previously holding into his bowl, causing tens of little Cheerios to go flying all over his clothes and face. "Oh… my….God…"

Yami lay soundlessly on Yugi's bed upstairs, emitting soft, long breaths as he slept. Suddenly, a loud wailing could be heard from downstairs, which abruptly woke the slumbering Pharaoh from his sleep. Bolting straight up, he groggily plopped himself off of the bed, and made his way stumbling down the stairs. Upon reaching the kitchen where the loud gasping was coming from, Yami stood clenching on to the wall for support. "Yugi, what is it?!" he slurred. "Are you alright?!"

Yugi, face slightly flushed, stood absolutely still as his shaky hands clenched the newspaper at hand. "Y-Yami…" he said with a struggling voice. "It's… It's awful…" His hoarse voice was strained. Yami's eyes widened, as he noticed the newspaper in his light's hands. 

"What is it? Did someone die or something?" Yami asked, now getting impatient yet uneasy at the look on young Yugi's face.

Yugi took his time answering, "…No. It's not- " But he couldn't finish, as his darker half snatched the paper out of his hands and began to scan it over.

And there, on the front cover of Sunday's Newspaper, was a photograph. But not just any photograph. It was a picture "caught live" as it stated under the image, of a former Priest and a former Pharaoh on the beach, exchanging mouth to mouth. And the title abruptly said in big, bold letters across the top, Rich CEO Finds Lover At Last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! NOW EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD WILL THINK WE HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!!!!!

Seto: *shrieks and faints* @_@

Bakura: I don't see why you two are complaining. I thought you fancied one another.

Seto: …Oh yeah. ^_^

Malik: Hey! Lame-brain! I thought you said I was going to be in this chapter! This is NOT what I get paid for, you know!

Frazzle: Calm down, Malik-chan. Besides, what do you mean you're "not in this chapter"? *sly grin* Don't you remember the guy with the camer-*gets clonked on the head with a frying pan*

Joey: NOW look who's giving away spoilers!!

Frazzle: *steams* Why you…

Joey: Eep! *runs*

Malik: So… that was me who-

Frazzle: *covers Malik's mouth* Eh heh… ^^; Enough said. Please read and review, and I'll keep updating. I already started the 4th chapter. But I won't put it up until I get enough reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed in the past. YOU GUYS ROCK! ^_^ Ja ne!

Malik: *face turns blue* X_X

Frazzle: Uh oh… I killed him… O.O


	4. All I Ever Wanted To Do, Was Love You

Frazzle: 'Ello, and welcome back to the story. When we previously left off, Yami had just noticed a picture of him and Seto in the newspaper giving mouth-to-mouth on Domino's beach. However, the title clearly stated, "Rich CEO Finds Lover At Last", making the life-saving deed turn into a "passionate kiss" as some in the report called it. Sounds like we're in for some MAJOR public humiliation! ^_^ Any who, back to the show! Please read and review if you would be so kind! =) I won't update until I get enough reviews! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how hot Malik Ishtar is, I still do not own it! Damn!

Malik: o.O;

\\ Yami's Thoughts \\

// Seto's Thoughts //

Seto Kaiba grumbled and lazily plopped himself down on his luxurious, moss-colored couch on a bright Sunday morning. He ran his fingers along the edges of the cushions, trying to locate the remote control of the TV with both hands. "Ra damn it, where the hell did Mokuba leave the controller?!" Finally, he felt something solid and long, so he gripped it, and held it up. "Ah HA! There you are you little-… What the fuck, a He-Man toy!?" he shouted as he ever so carelessly tossed it behind him, as it crashed into a nearby lamp and shattered it. But the hard-ass Kaiba didn't give a shit. He proceeded to scrounge around for the TV remote if it was the last thing he'd do. Come to think of it, does Kaiba ever give a shit? Nuh uh. Didn't think so.

Finally finding the controller under a pile of Mokuba's Superman pjs, Seto once again flopped onto the large cushioned couch, and turned on the television with the click of a button. The station was none other than the weather channel, and the young woman forecaster with the high-pitched voice was back once again. 

"Good morning Domino City, and welcome back to the channel 8 news, news, NEWS!" she squealed, showing a fake smile that would send any straight man rushing to the bathroom to vomit. Come to think of it, any gay man would do the same. "Now, on to the weather forecast…" As she walked across the screen, her fake size D breasts swung back and forth like a toddler carelessly holding onto a balloon when it was all blown up. 

// Oh Ra… This lady's such a slut. I thought they were going to get a new weather forecaster last month! Ugh… This woman makes me sick- // Those were the last clear thoughts Seto Kaiba had, before his life changed forever.

On the television, the station turned from the weather forecaster with something shoved up her ass, to the "Top News Report". Seto groaned and put a hand to his head. "What's so damn important that they have to interrupt the weekly weather forecast for?!" Pausing a minute, thinking back to the lady with the extremely short skirt, squeaky voice, and sickening appearance, Seto smirked slightly. "You know what… never mind."

"We bring to you a Top Story here this morning, as I'm sure you'll all be very speechless and awed." said a male news reporter, whose voice sounded gay as hell.

Seto sighed heavily. "What, did the ice cream factory blow up again? I swear those people need to learn how to manage a business…" Seto put a hand to his forehead, amusingly awaiting the news that had just interrupted his daily weather program.

"We have made a startling new discovery about the current leader of Kaiba Corporation, Mr. Seto Kaiba himself. Here is an image taken by an anonymous person who claims to have first-hand witnessed this action." Suddenly, a photograph of Seto Kaiba giving mouth to mouth with Yugi Mouto's darker half on the beaches of Domino came onto the screen.

Kaiba's eyes widened, and then narrowed suddenly in horror. "What the…" But just before he could say any more, the news reporter was going on.

"Yes, you've seen it, and now you're going to hear it! The President of Kaiba Corp has FINALLY fallen in love!"

// …No… // 

"Ah, but no, not just with an ordinary mate folks. This mate happens to be a MAN! Another man! Can you believe it?"

// Oh… Gods… No… // Seto's throat began to swell up, closing tightly, not letting any oxygen come in or out of his body.  His mouth became instantly dry, and his tongue became shriveled. His eyes began to sting, and his lungs seemed to collapse, burning with an intense, invisible flame that seemed to devour him from the inside out. 

"This means… that Seto Kaiba's sexual preference must be… homosexual!? Yes, that's right! Can the current CEO be… GAY?! Talk about your Sunday news, folks!! And this is just the tip of the iceberg, some people say! Whoa hoh, is THIS ever a surprising turn of events!"

Just then is when a hyper Mokuba decided to make his presence known in the room. "Hey, big brother! Did you see my He-Man toy? I think I left it somewhere down here, but I'm not sure." Mokuba noticed Seto was absolutely silent, face as pale as a full moon on a brisk winter night. Questioningly, he cocked his head to one side, and put a hand to his hip. "Um… big…brother?" 

Seto's breathing became more rapid, and more labored with each second that went by. No matter how many times he gasped for air, no air seemed to pass down into his lungs. // I'm… suffocating… // Seto thought distantly. // No… I can't… they weren't… supposed to… // he trailed off, getting dizzier by the second, before collapsing onto the pillows next to him. That is when his mind gave out, and everything around him went as black as night.

"...SETO!!!" Mokuba screamed, rushing over to his older brother's side.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Meanwhile in Yugi Mouto's kitchen, the former Pharaoh had just now witnessed seeing an image of Seto and him on the front cover of the Newspaper, with the now all-famous headline on top.

"LOVER AT LAST!?!?!" Yami shrieked at the top of his lungs, almost shattering the glass windows, and Yugi's eardrums for that matter.

All little Yugi could do was stand there and blush frantically. He seemed somewhat ashamed of his Yami at that point in time. "Yami… care to… um… explain?" Yugi said as gentle as he could put it.

"Explain? EXPLAIN?!? EXPLAIN _WHAT!?!" Yami was now on the edge of insanity, face flushed a mix of rosy pink and snow-white pale. Sure he had been crazy over the rich CEO before, but now that it was out in the open, and not knowing __how it happened for that matter, things drastically changed for the Pharaoh._

"Well…" Yugi began hesitantly. "Is… Is it… true?" Yugi's violet eyes seemed to make its way to the floor. Yami couldn't tell if what he saw in his light's face were sadness, embarrassment, or absolute disgust. 

Yami took the time to stand there, facing his hikari with his mouth still dangling open wide, gawking like a fool. \\ Shit… What do I tell him? I can't lie and say I don't have feelings for the man! It's all there in black and white! But… come to think of it, how in the HELL did it even GET there in the first place!? Whatever, I can't think of that now. What do I say to Yugi? If I say no, he'll wonder why there is an article about it in the paper. But if I say yes… Then what? I will be mocked for the rest of my life, that's what! Then again, with my true feelings out in the open, there will be nothing more to hide… But, I'm so afraid… I will end up hurt… Damaged emotionally… like an eternal scar placed upon my chest that can never and will never go away…. Oh Gods help me… What.do.I.SAY!? \\ 

Yami shuffled a bit, kicking a piece of invisible lint, wishing he were anywhere else but there. "Yugi… You see… I…" But his voice cracked, and he couldn't take the pressure any longer. His mouth went dry and his heart had dropped to the point where he felt ill. He could now only do one thing. Tell him the truth. \\ I can't lie to my hikari… After all, we share one soul… And he is just too innocent. If I lied to his face, not only wouldn't it make any sense to him, but it would also taint his image of me, as someone he looks up to. And I don't want to come out to be a horrible liar. That's it, then… I… I have to tell him… my true feelings… about Seto Kaiba.\\ Yami thought, even though there was this constant pain that repeatedly stabbed at his mind. He gave off one final sigh, and braced himself for what was to come. \\ Well… Here goes nothing… I hope I won't have to regret this later… \\

Yami tilted his head down to stare at Yugi's shoes, and made his voice seem just above a whisper. "Yes…" he said.

"What was that…? You're mumbling," Yugi stated the obvious.

\\ Well maybe that's because this is just the end of my life. No big DEAL, if you know what I mean. \\ Yami thought sarcastically. Then he spoke up one last time. "I said… yes. Yes, I do… I do like Kaiba." 

Yugi's jaw dropped and hung openly for a few seconds, before he started talking once again, somewhat choked. "You… You are… I… see…" he stumbled, fiddling with his thumbs. "Actually… I don't see... I just don't get it, Yami. I just… I just don't understand how it's _possible to see something in that guy… And you LOVE him?"  Yami blushed slightly after the word "love" was spoken. He hadn't thought about his "relationship" with Kaiba be anything but lust. But love… it sounded so much more final, so much more serious and deep coming from another person. Yami had little time to think about this further though, as his light was still continuing on._

"But… I thought you two were… you know… rivals? It's insane! No… it's more than insane… It's impossible! You CAN'T have Kaiba! He doesn't even know you exist! And… I was the LAST person on this planet to even suspect you were homosexual! Were you always that way? Did you always have a thing for men?! Yami, do you know how RIDICULOUS this all sounds!?!" Usually Yugi would be more patient, understanding, and helpful, but today didn't seem to be one of these days. Instead he was more panicked than anything, and the Pharaoh wondered if little Yugi was embarrassed of his darker half. 

Yami twitched slightly, taking in a deep breath. "I know... I know! We ARE rivals, but… I… I don't understand it either, okay!? Don't you think I've asked myself that Ra knows how many times!? Don't you think I KNOW that Seto only cares for himself!? Do you know how PAINFUL it is to run that over in your mind day after day, after DAY, telling yourself you can't have the one thing in this world that you WANT!?" Now the Pharaoh's voice was becoming more desperate and hysterical by the second. "And all you can do is stand there and CRITISIZE me for what I feel!? Well let me tell YOU something aibou, you may be my other half, but you know nothing of what it's like to be in love!! NOTHING, do you hear me, dammit!? NOTHING!!!!!" Yami's voice cracked on the last word he spoke, as he spun around quickly and took off outside, slamming the door behind him as he went.

And Yugi could have sworn he saw a few tears fly off his yami's cheek as Yami dashed away without saying another word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been 5 days since the news report first appeared on television that unfortunate Sunday morning. 5 days of complete horror, confusion, and total embarrassment that drove Yami and Seto further and further away from the ones they called 'family'. And 5 days of mass media trying to sneak an interview with Seto Kaiba during his work hours.

"Didn't I tell you bastards before!? _GET.OUT.OF.MY.FUCKING.OFFICE!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, voice hinting a bit of strain from the previous days of hollering at those damned reporters. When his yelling didn't even make the reporters flinch, Kaiba called in security. "Security, get those sons of bitches out of my office this INSTANT before I FIRE you all!!!" He didn't even wait for his goons to come. He immediately dashed out of his chair from his work area and ran into a nearby room, slamming and locking the door behind him. _

Leaning against the wooden door, Seto sighed with anxiety. "Oh my RA! When will they ever STOP?!?" Closing his eyes to which dark circles had formed under days before, he slowly sank to the ground, clutching his knees with his arms, and started to sob in short, loud gasps. This was the first time in history that he could come to let himself cry. And the worst part about it was that it was uncontrollable. He couldn't even say what he wanted to out loud, so he had to think it.

// Is this what I get for liking someone other than myself? Is this what happens to me just because I have fallen in love with another person? Why did the fates have to be so CRUEL!? It's not FAIR!!! All of this just because my heart has finally decided to open up and take pleasure in another's warmth?! I… I can't DO this anymore! I can't stand this stress… the PRESSURE of everyone asking questions… The disgusted look on everyone's faces… Even… Even my little brother Mokuba stood yelling at me, as I stood helplessly back in shock… I just CAN'T do this! I… I need to get AWAY…!! // Standing up abruptly, Seto Kaiba grabbed his large briefcase full of items, and dashed out of the room through a secret exit that led to the back of the Kaiba Corp building.

He approached a black limo and found his driver Mr. Mayo having an afternoon lunch break, getting mayonnaise from his sandwich all over the seat's cushions and steering wheel.

"Who's a good lil' sandwich? YOU are a good lil' sandwich… Yes you are! Yeeeees you are! Cooooochy coochy coo!" Mr. Mayo said to his food with a high-pitched noise that I suppose you can call a voice, while petting his meal with his left hand. 

Kaiba had to pause a minute to make sure what he was seeing was truly real, or if his limo driver was officially insane. Then, stabilizing himself, he brutally opened the door and slammed it shut once he got inside, throwing his briefcase on the seat beside him. "Driver, enough of your foolish lunch break! I demand you to drive me to my Mountain Falls Lodge IMMEDIATELY!! The one on the hilltop overlooking the city. And I command you to do it NOW!!!" Kaiba said with a brutal force behind it.

Mr. Mayo gulped, frightened for his life, as he stuffed the sandwich into his mouth and stepped on the gas pedal, mumbling 'yes sir', which sounded more like "Yah 'her!" with all the food chugged in there. He than began speeding down the highway making people on the sidewalks jump out of the way, fearing for their lives. But unfortunately for him, his sandwich's mayonnaise splattered all over his lap, making him have one hell of a major stain covering his groin area. "Aah... sheet!" is what it sounded like to Kaiba. But what the driver really tried to say was "Aww, shit!" Damn that evil-infested, mouth-clogging sandwich of his.

// I really need to get a new driver… // Seto groaned mentally, covering his face with his bare hands. // Ugh… This is just not my day… //

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The same 5 days had past for Yami as well, although it seemed to last a lifetime – a lifetime of loneliness and despair, that is.  He hadn't talked to Yugi and the gang that much after the incident in Yugi's kitchen 5 days ago. He felt guilty that he had yelled too harshly at his hikari. Although a part of him felt angry that his little light didn't seem to have any sympathy for him, or so it seemed.

He had spent most of his nights on the city streets. It was summer, so he didn't have to worry too much about "cold weather" at night or anything of that sort. He would spend his days just walking mindlessly on the sidewalks of Domino, sulking from store to store, mall to mall, restaurant to restaurant, until he became bored, or until a flock of reporters seemed to find him at wherever he was at the time. 

Yes, those reporters, who would ask him those same, damned questions every time they appeared, kept on taunting him and harassing him, doing just about anything to get out the truth, or to start more horrifying rumors. And even though each time, each question was the same, it seemed as if a new pitfall formed inside Yami's throat and stomach, forming one slash after another on his already weakened heart. The former Pharaoh felt as if the whole world were after him, caving in on him like a herd of barbaric wolves, hunting their prey without mercy. And Yami was that prey.

Finally fed up with everything and everyone around him, he broke into tears as he tore away from the reporters, and out of town, to a hillside overlooking the whole city of Domino. Collapsing from lack of oxygen and an already weakened body, he sat covered in dirt and mud-stained clothes, shaking from depression. He crawled up next to a tree on the hill, and curled up into a little ball, rocking back and forth, silently crying tears of agony. 

\\ Oh my Ra… Oh my Ra… This can't be happening… Who could have DONE something like this!? Who… who would hate me this much?! I just don't UNDERSTAND!! What did I ever do to them!? I probably don't even KNOW them! Or else it's someone who has a severe grudge against me… \\ He mentally shuddered. \\ Oh my Ra… I can't breathe… I'm too weak to go on… I'll just… die here… Yes… That's what I'll do… This is a hilltop overlooking the city, so it is no where near anyone I know, and hopefully anyone who knows me. No one would ever find my body here… No one would find me for days, even weeks… This secluded little area is perfect to rest in peace… Yes… in peace. \\ 

His mind was spinning and he felt dizzier and dizzier by the minute. Everything started to sway, and he felt sick to his stomach, to the part where he felt he was going to collapse from lack of sleep and a weak body.

All of a sudden, the silence of the evening skies and the thoughts of Yami were broken by loud footsteps creeping up from behind. Yami looked up, eyes half lidded, looking as if he was going to faint any moment. Looking up just before he passed out on to the warm ground, he saw one person standing against the color-changing, dusk sky. The figure looked like a God, so beautiful, and seemed to illuminate around his surroundings. That is when Yami fell on to his side blacking out, hair falling into his tattered face, his body still trembling from the previous cry.

The figure, seeming to glow from the way the sun's rays hit its clothing, walked cautiously over to the befallen body that was Yami's. Pausing for a minute, the figure bent down, and ever-so-gently brushed those loose strands of hair out of the exhausted, pale face. Smiling grimly, the figure scooped up the Pharaoh into its arms carefully, carrying him away to a nearby building with a sign in front of it that read, "The Mountain Falls Lodge".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Frazzle: Well, that's the end of the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoyed! 

Mr. Mayo: I know I did! *smirks as he digs into another one of his mayonnaise sandwiches*

Seto: -_-; You're obsessed… I knew I should have gotten a new limo driver last month when I still had a chance… 

Mr. Mayo: ^_^

Frazzle. Reviews would be nice too! I won't update until I get around 45-50 reviews.  Even more than that would be fabulous! ^_^ This chapter was kind of long. Well, longer than my other ones at least. So that's why. But you guys are all great. I'll be happy with however many I receive. I'm just so surprised people actually read my stuff! Thank you all! You're the best reviewers any author could ever ask for!  =) Oh and um, about chapter 5. It will have some *adult* scenes. Yes, like a lemon. So don't read it if you are against the new "rule" that fanfiction.net has put up, banning lemons. If you don't like it, why read it? It only spoils it for the people who enjoy this kind of thing. And I am more of a mature writer. I wouldn't write something such as a lemon scene if it wasn't significant to the story. Plus, I even had requests for one! Soo…. Get ready, and hopefully you will continue to enjoy the story. Ciao!

Mr. Mayo: *chomp chomp chomp* ::chokegagcough:: I think… it went down the wrong pipe… X_X

Seto: GRAAAAAH!!!! *pulls out his hair* See what I have to go through?!?

Everyone in the Room: *backs away slowly with fear*


	5. When Two Minds Become One

Frazzle: jaw drops I… can't believe… how many… reviews… I got… jumps for joy YAAAAAY!!!!!

Yugi: o.O

Malik: What did you expect? They wanted to see the lemon and all the fluff! snickers

Bakura: coughpervertscough

Audience: 

Bakura: ;

Frazzle: Well… I'm sure not ALL of them did… Or... yeah…; Erm… Anyways, once again as a reminder, this chapter will be a lemon. So if you don't approve of lemons, or think it's against 's "rules", then PLEASE don't read or review. This is strictly for those who enjoy this type of thing. You know, more for the mature readers out there. However, if you think you can handle it, go ahead and read it. I've warned you

Bakura: I still think you're all perverts… cough

Frazzle: …Shaddap!

Bakura: Eep! runs

Frazzle: These chapters will soon go up on my personal site, too. When I actually make the site, I'll make sure to post the URL somewhere. ) Well, anyways… enjoy!

Yami's Thoughts

Seto's Thoughts

Ryou's Thoughts 

(1)

(2)

(3)

(4)

(5)

– Where you see these numbers, go to the bottom of the page once you are done reading to read the endnote.

The Night _Before_ Yami Collapsed And Was Carried Off To The Mountain Falls Lodge

The loud rings of a telephone rang non-stop throughout the room. Ryou, now awaken by the interruption, groggily wiped the sleep out of his soft, brown eyes as he shuffled into his living room. But before he could pick the phone up to answer it, his darker half aggressively grabbed it off its resting place, practically pulling the cord from the wall.

"WHO DAAAARES AWAKE ME FROM MY MIDNIGHT SLUUUMBER…?!?!" Bakura yelled violently into the phone's receiver with a voice that would send chills down anyone's spine, or else make them pee their pants. "I'm WARNING you… If you're another one of those Ra DAMN women selling Avon, I'LL-" (1)

"Yami!!! YAMI!! Put...the phone… DOWN!" Ryou demanded, sounding almost like a trainer teaching a dog tricks. "What if it's not a sales person! You could be scaring them half to death!!"

Bakura pursed his lips, put a finger to his chin, and looked up toward the ceiling. "Oh, yeah. I never thought of that." A wide, devilish grin spread across his lips and a chuckle escaped from his throat as he threw the phone at his hikari's head, and walked away.

"Yow…! Hey, that hurt! …Idiot Yami…" Ryou whispered while rubbing his head.

Bakura tilted his head around so that only one side of his face was visible. His eyes narrowed to small black slits and his lips were parted, showing his teeth which looked like fangs from a distance. "What did you say?!"

"Uh… N-Nothing, oh great one!" Man, I should really stop feeding him sugar before I go to bed… Now, who could be calling at this time of night… Ryou picked up the telephone from its place on the floor, and noticed it was chipped from being thrown. "Oh, bloody hell! That's the fourth time this month! …Uh - hello? May I ask who is calling? I apologize about the interrupti-"

"Ryou! RYOU!! Have you seen him!? Oh PLEASE say you saw him! Has he been to your house? Has Bakura seen him? Wait a minute… I hope Bakura didn't EAT him!! (2) Ugh… This is SO INSANE!!! I don't know if I can TAKE it anymore!!" Yugi's voice sounded beyond hysterical, almost to the point of insanity. No, it didn't sound like Malik's voice, even though Malik IS as insane as they come. Malik's voice is hot, sexy, and one of a kind. (3)

Ryou's soft brown eyes widened to an even larger size. "Y-Yugi? Are you alright? Have I seen who? What are you talking abou-"

"YAMI!! He's MISSING!!! I haven't seen him ever since we had that little fight! Oh Ra… What if he's hurt?! What if he's stranded somewhere!? What if Miss Rose's poodle ATE him?!? (2) You know how that dog likes to eat everything!! What if it devoured him thinking he was an oversized grape or something?! These things can happen you know!! Ra, what if-"

"Yugi! YUGI! Please, try to calm down! I can barely understand you!" Ugh… why me… Why this hour of the night… And just when I was starting to fall asleep, too… "Just, start from the beginning, alright? As slow and as calm as you can, TRY to tell me what happened with you two. You said you had a fight. What did you two fight about?"

Yugi sounded like he was crying from the other end of the phone. His breaths were uneven and his voice squeaked and cracked whenever he spoke. "It's just…" Ryou could hear him take in a deep breath before continuing on. "You know how there was that newspaper article a few days ago about Yami and Seto being lovers and all?" Yugi said carefully, awaiting Ryou's reaction.

"Oh yes, I remember. How could I forget… Bakura spent the whole afternoon laughing like a complete retard once he found out, while throwing beer bottles around the house pretending he was Tarzan. Ugh…I think I need a vacation…" When not receiving any replies from Yugi, Ryou continued on, afraid he may have scared the poor kid. "Umm, yeah. Anyways, what about it?"

"Well… I kind of… blew up on him…" Yugi's voice became a soft and scared whisper.

"You… what? Why?"

"I… I don't know… I guess I was just very surprised, that's all…"

"Were you… jealous?" Ryou said slowly and cautiously. It seemed his sleepy mind allowed him to say just about anything right now. When there was no reply, Ryou cleared his throat, and continued on. "Ok then… What did you say to him?"

There was a long pause, and Ryou began to feel like Yugi had left the phone. But then finally, Yugi responded even softer than the last time. "I called him insane…"

Ryou paused for a second to let all this sink in. "…Why?"

"And homosexual, and foolish, and ridiculous, and… and… And I sounded like such a jealous idiot…"

"So… You _were_ jealous?"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of was… I said, 'You can't have Kaiba!' I didn't mean 'I want you instead!' What I meant was that Kaiba is the person I'd least expect for Yami to have a crush on. And why would Yami want it published in the paper? He seemed rather upset about the whole thing. Maybe Kaiba put it in or something..." Yugi's voice changed from depressed to curious all on one note.

"Who knows… Maybe we should ask him once we find him. I also heard on the Channel 8 News that Seto has been missing for several days, too... Coincidence, do you think?"

"What? Really? Oh Ra, I don't know… Do you think…" Yugi trailed off and started mumbling.

"What? Do I think what?" Ryou asked impatiently. His cranky, sleepy self was now taking over.

"Do you think… that perhaps they… are together? Right now? That they ran away and then went to each other?"

There was a long pause. No one said a word. Ryou didn't speak up, for fear of hurting Yugi's feelings, and Yugi didn't speak because his mind was too preoccupied with the whole idea of Seto Kaiba and Pharaoh Yami being together in this kind of condition. How do I know these things? I am the Goddess of Mind Reading. Mwahaha…

"I'm not sure, Yugi. It IS possible, but… What are the chances of them finding each other? Seto probably left the city. With all the money he has, he could live in a palace for the rest of his life for crying out loud. And as for Yami, he's probably driven away into some small apartment or subway or something, trying to hide from all those reporters that I bet are flocking over him. Maybe we should start a search tomorrow morning. Tomorrow's Saturday, so we don't have to worry about school or anything. And I bet if we call Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Mai, they would all be willing to help. I'll even try to get that dope Malik to come over and pitch in. That might take some convincing, but we need all the help we can get. Does… that sound okay to you?"

Yugi didn't have to say anything, but Ryou could have sworn he knew a small smile was placed upon Yugi's face right now. "Thanks Ryou. You're a great friend. I'm glad I called you."

Ryou smiled himself. "Anytime. Um, well actually… maybe next time you could try to call just a _little_ bit closer to morning? I mean, it's the middle of the night and all…"

"Oh geez! I'm soooo sorry!! I got completely swallowed up in my huge rant that I totally forgot what time it was! I'm sorry Ryou! Did I wake you up? I think I may have woken your Yami though… Man that was scary…"

Ryou chuckled out loud. "Yes, he can be very scary. But don't pay attention to him. He's just a lousy idiot anyways."

"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Bakura shouted from an upstairs bedroom. This made little Yugi and Ryou laugh once more.

"Well, see you tomorrow then? We can meet at my house." Yugi offered kindly.

"Sure. See you then! Goodnight." Ryou said groggily.

"'Night!" Ryou heard the "click" on the other line and then proceeded to hang up his phone that was… falling apart.

"Ugh… Stupid Yami… Now I have to visit the nearest appliance store this weekend and spend all my allowance money on a telephone that will just get broken again. Why did the Gods have to pair me up with him?" Ryou looked heavenward, but noticed a certain pale-skinned, silver-haired clone was standing over him, arms crossed.

Bakura.

Oh crap… 

"Why? I'll tell you why..." Bakura said, grabbing the front of his hikari's pajama t-shirt and drawing him close to his face. "Because, then I get to do… this." Ryou barely had time to think about what he meant, before Bakura crushed his lips to his hikari's, so hard that he drew blood. Ryou was somewhat surprised, but then again they have done this before, and it was always out of the blue. Ryou never told anyone of their hidden relationship, if relationship is what you'd want to call it. Bakura never really called it anything but… well, sex. Saying it was a "relationship" might make Bakura angry, and he might start up his beatings again, Ryou thought with a slight shudder. And no way in hell could Ryou go back to that nightmare.

Ryou eventually kissed back and moaned softly against Bakura's mouth, which only made Bakura even more excited. Hungrily kissing his light, Ryou had to clench on to Bakura for support, grabbing a handful of hair just to try to stabilize himself. Lucky for him, Bakura grabbed Ryou by his waste, and carried him upstairs for a night of ultimate bliss.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep tonight… Ryou thought distantly, as he was carried away onto cloud 9 by the meaningful kisses of his dark lover.

One Day Later – The Day Yami Was Carried Off After Fainting – 12:00 P.M.

It was the day everyone was going to start their search for finding Yami, and everyone was crashed at Yugi's place for the time being. Joey was raiding the refrigerator, as usual… Tristan was flirting with an innocent Serenity, who Tea was trying to talk to in between. Mai was re-painting her nails and blowing on them, trying to get them to dry, and Ryou was held secure against the chest of Bakura, his darker half. Malik, to everyone's surprise, was even there. He was polishing his arm bracelets with a kitchen towel while whistling the tune "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town". Occasionally, people turned their heads to see just what he was so happy about. No one ever found out… Nor did they want to even ask about the insane Egyptian's behavior in fear of getting stabbed by the Millennium Rod.

Everyone was waiting for Yugi to come downstairs from taking a "quick" shower. But "quick" was not the right word for it. No, how about "1,000 years later"?

In Yugi's Room

"I just can't believe we're doing this…" Yugi mumbled as he placed his trademark Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "I can't believe I scolded Yami... What kind of an aibou AM I? I hope we find him soon… I miss him here."

"Hey Yugi, are you still up there, bud?" Tristan yelled from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" Yugi called after him.

"Ok… but hurry up or else Joey here is going to eat your entire food supply!!"

At this, Yugi groaned. 'That's Joey, for ya…' he thought to himself as he dashed down the stairs. "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded slowly. As Yugi's eyes darted quickly around the room, he noticed Malik Ishtar standing over by the sink. 'Man, I haven't seen him since Battle City…' Yugi thought. He glanced over the Egyptian with suspicious lavender eyes. 'I still don't trust that guy… But we need all the help we can get.'

Malik seemed to notice Yugi staring at him, and stopped whistling. There was a long pause, and then he spoke. "…What? I don't care if it's not Christmas yet! I love this song!! Rock on, SaNtA!!!" And he continued whistling once more.

Everyone around the room sweat dropped, until Yugi uneasily broke the silence. "Alright... Does everyone know where they are headed?"

Joey pulled out a map of Domino City. "Yeaaap. I'm checking all the slums in town, since I'm kinda used to the area already. He might be in some apartment or something. Oh… and also the food stores. Can't forget those."

"Idiot! Do you actually think Yami would be hiding out in a FOOD store?! He doesn't even eat, you fool!! (4)" hissed Bakura while snatching away the map from Joey's hands. "_I'll_ be taking the north side of town where the mountains are."

Joey glared at the white-haired demon. "Ohhh, and I'm sure Yami is just camping out on a MOUNTAIN, singing "Raindrops Falling On My Head" with his other spirit pals?! And here you thought I was nuts."

"Well… he could be camping with Seto Kaiba." Bakura reassured the blonde, giving off a sly smirk. To this, Joey almost threw a punch at the tomb robber, but stopped once he heard his little sister speak up.

"Tristan and I are going to look for Yami by the beach. That's where you said you last saw him, isn't it?" Tristan stood tall next to Serenity, proud she would choose him to go searching with her.

"WHAAAAAT!??!" Joey hollered. "Tristan, you jerk! How dare you take my sister away from me!?"

"Aah, well what can I say… When you got it, you got it!" Another famous muscle-man pose by the teen left Joey fuming.

"Oh, break it up you two. Stop acting like children. This is serious." Tea commanded the group. "I'll be going downtown to see if he happened to waltz down there. You with me, Mai?"

Mai's face was cool and collected, as always. "Sure, hun. But if you get lost, I'm leavin' ya behind. It's every woman for herself out there."

"Yeah… sure." Tea glared.

"Malik, Bakura and I will ALL head to the mountains. There's no way I'm leaving _him_ alone if he happens to find Yami somewhere up there." Ryou stated, sticking his tongue out at his darker half. Bakura almost chomped on it, but Ryou pulled away before any damage could be done.

"Fine with me," Malik said in his low, sexy Egyptian accent. He had finally stopped whistling and proceeded to put his arm bracelets back on. "But don't think I'm staying with you both for the whole trip. Besides, who would want to stick around and witness all that mushy crap that goes on between you two?"

Bakura quickly whipped around to give a death glare at the Egyptian, while Malik just smirked slightly. Ryou now had presented a faint blush to his cheeks.

"What does he mean?" Tea asked to no one in particular.

"It's nothing!" Bakura growled, slim vampire teeth showing.

"Alright. We all know where we are going…" Yugi said, changing the subject back to more important matters. "Let's meet back here tomorrow morning. Everyone set?" Yugi glanced around the group once more.

"Yeah, we're set, Yug." Joey ruffled the short boy's hair in reassurance. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll find Yami if it's the last thing we do. Right, guys?"

"Right!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah… sure..." Bakura mumbled, to which Ryou glared back at him. "What?" Bakura said innocently.

But even as he was running out the door, Yugi still couldn't help but think… 'I wonder if Yami really IS with Seto right now?'

The Mountain Falls Lodge… now 7:30 P.M.

The Mountain Falls Lodge was a huge building made of white stone, huge glass windows, beautiful sculpted landscapes, and a huge swimming pool the size of a baseball field out back. Long, winding pathways made of sparkling cement was paved up to the mansion's front door, which in its own was beautifully carved and constructed. There was nothing else like it... And the place was only created for Seto Kaiba, who now carried a limp former Pharaoh in his arms and kicked the door open with his right foot. Well, so much for appreciating the door's beauty…

A butler came rushing up to Seto's side. "Mr. Kaiba, do you need help?"

Seto didn't say anything. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be deep in thought, as he walked right past the butler and into the elevator to the right.

"Uh… Mr. Kaiba? Are you alright?" the butler asked again, while seeing his master fade away behind the elevator's doors. "That was strange… And to think he had an unconscious man with him. Hmm… Oh well. I never will understand Mr. Kaiba's hobbies…" he said to himself as he shrugged and walked off.

Up on the 4th floor, the elevator doors slid open and Seto exited, proceeding to walk down a very long, well-carpeted hallway. He passed what seemed hundreds of doors, until he stopped in front of one with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon painted on the front and opened it.

The room was dark… Very dark indeed. He couldn't seem to find the light switch.

Where the hell is it?! Seto grumbled, almost dropping the Pharaoh out of his arms in the process. Yami slightly stirred when the lights came on, but did not wake. Relieved at this, Kaiba dimmed the lights so that it was just barely light enough to see, and walked over to his large triple king-sized bed. He then situated Yami under the blankets so he was all snug, then ran to get a cool washcloth. Yami had a temperature, it seemed. Returning back to his lover's side, Seto lightly dabbed the wet cloth to Yami's hot skin in short strokes, trying to ease the fever. He doesn't deserve this… No one does. Seto thought. And he needs to get out of those wet dirty clothes before he catches pneumonia. Great, now I have to give him a bath!? With… with his clothes off!? I think I'm going to faint… Why did I even bring him in here, anyway? He glanced down at Yami's face, eyes suddenly being hypnotized to Yami's lips. They were slightly parted, and his breathing was uneasy. Because… Seto thought to himself, once more. I care about him... Deeply. The former priest licked his lips, and bent down even closer to Yami's face… So close… that he felt his partner's breath on his skin, which sent shivers down his spine.

Just then, Yami's eyes fluttered and opened slightly, trying to adjust to their surroundings. Seto "eeped" and jumped back, falling off the bed with a very loud "THUD".

"Ow… shit…" Kaiba cursed, rubbing his head after landing on a Superman toy. "Ra, Mokuba taunts me even when he's NOT here!" He said, throwing the toy across the room.

"…Kaiba…. Is that you…?" came a voice from the bed above him.

Seto's face flushed as he abruptly stood up, brushing off. "Uh-Ph-Pharaoh. Y-You're awake. Oh…why-uh. I-I'm so glad you're-I mean…" he stumbled as he was caught completely off guard.

Yami looked at him in confusion. "What are… you doing here… in the middle of…no where…?" he said between pants.

Seto blinked twice, then remembered Yami had absolutely no clue he was taken to a nearby lodge. "Oh… This is my… lodge." Seto again stumbled.

"Your… lodge…?" Yami asked, breath becoming weaker.

Kaiba coughed. "Yes. This is the Mountain Falls Lodge. I…uh… I brought you here when I found you uh… You were um… you didn't look so good, so I uh-"

"Kaiba…" Yami interrupted. Seto stopped his rant to glance down at the Pharaoh who was now fading out from the world. "Help… me…" Then he promptly fainted once again, arms going limp at his sides.

"Pharaoh…? …Shit!!" Seto exclaimed while picking up Yami in his arms once again. "I don't care if you're the guy I'm in love with and you'll have your clothes off, I need to get you a damn hot bath right now before I loose you!"

Running into the triple king-sized bathroom with the triple king-sized bathtub and the triple-ok let's face it. Everything was huge. Anyways, while running into the bathroom, Seto gently placed Yami on the floor on top of some towels, and violently swung open the closet. "Ok… which soap to use. Which soap… which-aw hell! I'll just use them all!!" He threw all the body products next to the bathtub, then ran to another closet and picked up an arm-full of shampoos and conditioners, not knowing which one's best. Next he grabbed a handful of soft clean towels, and threw them on top of the products that lay scattered. "I never felt so confused in my life!! Why do my butlers have to put over 1,000 different kinds of soaps and shampoo into a frikin' closet? How am I supposed to know which one would go best on my lover's delicate skin and hair!? What if I damage his perfect self!?! AAHH I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!!!"

Flipping out while pulling on his hair, Seto also grabbed a rubber ducky and threw it in the bathtub. Turning on the water, he matched it so it was both hot and cold, evening out to be a perfect blend of warmth. But as he turned around, he slipped on a puddle of water and landed back-first into the tub. (What a clumsy jackass…) Cursing and choking under the water, he unstably slid over the side of the tub, and plopped on to the floor next to Yami, panting. "…All this for you…?! You better be worth it!!" he groaned. He was even surprised when Yami made no motion… no sign of awaking any time soon, even with all the noise. He then took off his soaking wet shirt while grumbling and tossed it aside, to reveal his very own bare, smooth chest. "You owe me a new shirt, buddy." He smiled slightly.

Taking off his drenched shoes and socks, Seto turned his attention back onto his task. "Oh…kay. Now… Last part…. To.. undress… undress…un… dress… Yam…" Seto took a hand and rubbed his eyes, which were now becoming foggy. "Ok Seto, you can do this… Just nice and easy now…" Hands burning and itching, the former priest delicately slid his slim fingers under Yami's raggedy leather attire. Man… is it tight under here or what? Why did he have to wear leather… This means I'll have no other choice but to do it harder… and faster… not THAT way you idiot! Taking off his clothes was what I was referring to! Evil mind… Stop thinking that way…

As Seto took off his leather shirt in one short, quick motion, careful not to get it caught around the former Pharaoh's head, he couldn't help but gape at the Pharaoh's bare chest. It was so perfectly toned… a creamy peach color. No ounce of fat present underneath, just beautiful sculpted muscles that made him drool to no end. Seeing this beautiful chest made Seto lean forward, hands itching for the need to touch the beauty before him, when suddenly he remembered the task at hand. What are you doing, baka?! Groping the Pharaoh in his sleep?! Just how perverted ARE you? Ra… Tossing the leather top aside, he then knelt by Yami's lower half, and could do nothing but stare at the zipper on his pants. These pants were leather too, and were skin-tight. Seto could do nothing but sit and stare, focusing all his attention on the silver zipper that stood between him, and his lover's precious parts.

I always wondered what he looked like… underneath. Now… now I will eventually find out…? It's certain. I, Seto Kaiba, will now be stripping the drop-dead sexy Pharaoh's pants in his sleep. Ok… so who cares if he's asleep… It may be perverted, but… he needs to get cleaned off. I don't want him ill. He looks so pale… And I'm worried… He better not wake up again while I'm doing this! Evil… sexy bastard…

Taking his thumb and a few other choice fingers, Seto Kaiba proceeded to unzip the leather pants very slowly and carefully. While doing this, his face flushed a very deep crimson red, and heat began to radiate off of his cheeks. Heart pounding in his chest, he stopped breathing just as he finished unzipping the zipper all the way. Now… to pull off… I should do it fast so I don't have a heart attack… Come on Seto, get yourself together… Breathe… just… brea- Seto stopped his train of thoughts, and his breathing for that matter, when he slid down his partner's pants, revealing that he had no underwear on whatsoever. "RAAAA!!!!!" he shouted, almost breaking a few windows. HE DOESN'T WEAR UNDERWEAR!!??! I KNEW IT!!! HE WAS TRYING TO SEDUCE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, PHARAOH!!!! Struggling both physically and internally, Kaiba quickly stripped the rest of his partner's pants, trying not to stare too much at his private areas… He then placed him carefully in the nice warm tub, and to Seto's disbelief, he still was unconscious. Or… so he thought.

As soon as Seto turned around to sort through the thousands of shampoo and soap bottles, the "unconscious" Yami peeked an eyelid open, staring at the bare-chested CEO with curiosity. When Kaiba turned back around, the Pharaoh quickly shut his eyelids once more, and remained absolutely still.

"Alright, you…" fumed Kaiba, face even more flushed than before. "I'm giving you a Ra damn bath, no matter if you have your clothes on or not! So… deal with it or get out!" When there came no reply, Seto banged his head against the tub's side. "Why am I talking to an unconscious man? It's not like he can hear me anyway…" he said, as he grabbed some soap and began to massage Yami's arms and neck with it. Even as he did so, certain areas of his body were beginning to tingle with unnatural warmth. Dammit… stop giving me a hard-on! he mentally cursed to the still body who was covered in bubbles. Actually… I think I had a fantasy about this, once… Except, I was actually IN the tub with him. Hmmm… well, I can always… NO!! Ah, WAIT!! What am I thinking?! Going in there with him? …Hm… well, he doesn't look like he's going to wake up any time soon… and he really needs this bath to sooth his sickness and fever so… ah, hell. Why not? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, here! It's not like he'll ever know…

Carefully stepping over the Pharaoh, Seto sat next to him in the large bathtub and continued to softly wash Yami. A few times he would 'accidentally' brush over his partner's length, causing soft moans to escape Yami's slightly parted lips. This only made Kaiba feel like he was going to explode even more, but he couldn't stop his actions at all. Instead he decided to stroke it slightly harder. He began to take his thumb and gently stroke the tip, to which a choked gasp came from Yami's mouth, something between the lines of surprise and pleasure. But somehow, someway he still continued to lay absolutely still.

"I can't believe… this is happening." he whispered shakily as he removed his hand before he himself released. "However, a part of me wishes he were still awake… to enjoy what I am giving him… The look on his face… It's absolutely priceless."

"I… am awake…" came a soft whisper.

Seto sighed. "I can almost hear him now…"

"You… can hear me," came that same voice once more.

"It's like he's talking to me this very momen-" Seto just about screamed like a banshee when he glanced over at Yami, only see his eyes fixed on him with a large smirk plastered on his face. "…YOU'RE AWAKE!?!?!"

The Pharaoh chuckled. "I have been ever since you brought me here," he answered back in a low, husky voice as he crossed his arms. "What do you think you're doing to me, anyway?" he asked, eyes focusing on Seto's hands.

Seto's mouth was hanging open like a complete idiot. Here he was half dressed, sitting in a bubble bath with a naked former Pharaoh smirking at him. Oh, things were going great. So great. The blood had completely drained from his face, causing him to pale like he had just witnessed Mokuba transform into an evil ice cream man of doom. He felt so numb that he couldn't even feel his old hard-on any more, and there was a constant buzzing in his ears. "I…" SHIT!!! How am I supposed to get out of THIS one!? I mean, what are the chances of him being awake?! "Wait just a second… I thought you were ill! Unconscious!! …VERY ill!!! Very… NOT-AWAKE!!! You mind explaining!?!"

Yami just huffed and moved in closer to the former priest, lowering his voice even more. "I can't help it if I'm tired of keeping in my feelings. So what, I decided to play a little joke… big deal. I never asked you to take off my clothes and caress my sensitive areas." It wasn't meant to be a mean comment, but a very seductive one, making Kaiba squirm under his control. "Now…" he said, moving in even closer. This only aroused Kaiba more, as Yami placed a hand in the CEO's chocolate-brown hair and began to run his fingers through it. "You mind explaining the hand job you just gave me?" he said, inches apart from Seto's mouth.

I… I can't breathe… The billionaire could literally not breathe at all. He was too shocked this all happened so suddenly, so out-of-the-blue. Here was his lover, not even an inch away from his mouth, just begging him to take him in his arms and make love to him right then and there. I… I can't let him do this to me!!! He shall PAY for what he's done!! His eyes narrowed as he tried to clear his head. "No one makes a fool out of Seto Kaiba," he huskily whispered against the other's mouth. "NO one…"

Yami's eyes grew wide as he was suddenly being tossed over the CEO's shoulder and out of the bathtub. "HEY!! What's the big idea!? Unhand me now!!"

"Or you'll what?" Kaiba growled, now being his turn to smirk violently. "No one messes with me and gets away with it!! I thought you knew that by now, Pharaoh?" he chuckled as he entered his bedroom and threw Yami on the triple king-sized bed.

Yami just sat there dumbfounded as he stared at his lover reaching into a closet. "What are you doing?"

A few seconds later, Kaiba closed the closet doors and walked back with something jingling in his hands. "Ever heard of… _bondage_?" he chuckled devilishly as he rattled the hand-cuffs in his hands in front of the Pharaoh's frightened eyes. At this, he abruptly stood up trying to dash for the door, but was flung back onto the bed from Seto's forceful arms. "Nuh-uh. You're not going _anywhere_… You'll soon feel what it's like to be kept from something you so desperately want… but cannot have."

"…KAIBA YOU JER-" Yami began to scream, but his mouth was covered by one of Seto's hands.

"Now, now. Don't get TOO excited, love." Seto quickly tied a blindfold from his other hand around the Pharaoh's eyes and mouth, while pushing him back against the bed, chaining his wrists and ankles to nearby polls.

"KAAAAIIDAAA!!! ELEESE NE NOOOW!!!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? You'll have to speak more CLEARLY if you want me to actually understand what you're saying."

"KAAAAIIDAAA!!!!" he tried again, mouth being muffled by the tight cloth. It was useless. No matter how many times he bashed from side to side, the bondages held him firm in place. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"And you already are stripped of your clothing… Well, that makes things easier for me, now doesn't it?" he whispered close to the Pharaoh's ear, making tingles shoot up his partner's spine.

(5)"KAAAIIIDAAAA!! OU AR ONNA FAY FER DIS!! DO OU EAR NE!? 'ER ONNA FAY—AHHH!!!!!" But the Pharaoh could speak no more, for his thoughts were directed downwards on his private areas. Seto Kaiba now had his mouth around Yami's length, tongue licking the tip, sending screams and more bashings out of him. "KAAAAIIIDAAAA PWEASE STOOWP! OU'RE KIWWING NE!!!"

"I'm sorry… I still cannot quite understand you. Please speak a little…louder." He closed in on his length once more, making Yami shriek out an orgasm, wrists and ankles becoming raw from trying to break free from this pleasurable torture. Even though his face was covered by a blindfold, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he began to pant so hard he felt his chest would explode.

"Tired already? But the fun is just beginning!" Kaiba said as he climbed on top of his partner after disposing of his own leather pants.

"…Kaida… wha ar ou dwoing? …AHH!! STOWP TIS TORCHR NOW!!"

Kaiba just laughed and released his mouth tie only. "Let me ask you something…" he said slowly as he untied it carefully. "Have you, or have you not, ever fantasized about…" There was a brief pause. "About… making love to me?"

There was another brief pause, as Seto let Yami gasp for fresh air. However, the weight on his lower abs from Seto sitting there was driving him insane. "W-What?"

"You heard me…" he said, bending close to his mouth while slipping a few fingers into his partner's length, preparing him for what was to come. "Have you?"

There was another short pause. "Kaiba… You… I… You…" he managed to say between deep breaths. Yami could of sworn he heard his own heart-beat. It was so loud the whole world would be able to hear it, he thought. As he felt Seto's fingers slide into his entrance, his mouth dropped and he could no longer think properly. They were stretching him, preparing him. Occasionally, he struck a bunch of nerves that made Yami shiver with delight as his mind went blank. "Kaiba..." he gasped, arms still wanting to break free from his bondages.

Seto didn't wait for an answer. He slid his fingers out gently as to not further hurt his lover, and positioned himself directly on top. "Well… how about me doing _this _then?" Kaiba quickly came down into the warm entrance that was Yami's, followed by hearing his partner scream out in a mix of pain and undying pleasure. "How's that?" he mumbled through his own struggle of being overwhelmed by an orgasm.

"Kaiba… please… these hand-cuffs… Please… release me…" It was a soft, quiet, desperate voice that no one could resist. Seto sighed and slowly reached over to unhooked each chain with care.

"Better now?" he cooed, untying the very last knot from the cloth that hid Yami's large violet eyes that were now burning with a passion like no other. Stroking his hair softly, he couldn't help but be lost in the other's violet orbs.

"Thank you…" Yami replied slowly. All of a sudden, he pounced up and threw Kaiba under him, kissing him violently. "Kaiba… you bastard…" he moaned between kisses. "How dare you… do that… to me…" Seto was kissing just as hungrily back. Their minds were flooded with nothing but an intense desire to be together. To hold one another. To finally get everything they ever wanted. And that something was each other.

"Hey…" Seto hissed from underneath Yami. "I wasn't finished with you yet!" Seto now once again took charge of being on top, and positioned himself once more. "Wait." He had stopped.

"…What's wrong?" Great, he says to wait NOW, of all times!? Oh Ra, PLEASE don't say he wants to stop?! Oh RA no!! Panic rushed through Yami as he curiously stared into his lover's crystal blue eyes that were now a dark shade of navy.

" I just wanted to know… Do you want this?" he asked carefully, frowning ever so slightly.

Yami now understood, and a small smile formed from the corners of his lips. "Kaiba…" he whispered gently. "I… I have wanted you for… for ever since I could remember. You're all I've EVER wanted... No matter what, you're all I ever thought about, dreamt about… I even spelled your name out of ABC Vegetable Soup a few times because I couldn't stop thinking about you." At this, Seto chuckled and stroked the Pharaoh's soft cheek. "So of course I want it… Do… do you?"

Seto looked taken back. He thinks I don't want him? How could he have any doubts? "Of course I do. I have thought about you and dreamt about you as well… Although I'll have to admit I never spelled your name out of ABC Soup before." A laugh erupted from both of them. It felt good... to laugh with the one you love. "But I have drawn your name in the sand at Domino Beach, many times…"

Continuing to feel foolish, they both blushed a tad of pink. "…I'm ready." Yami stated directly. "If you're ready, so am I."

He need not say anything more. Kaiba automatically plunged himself inside the entrance of his lover once more, this time staying there until Yami adjusted to his size. Stroking the tears off of the former Pharaoh's cheeks from the pain, he planted soft kisses on his nose, forehead, lips, eyelids, and cheeks where the tears had fallen. A few seconds went by, and he thought he'd test him to see if he was ready. Trusting a little inward, Yami emitted soft moans from his lips, to which Seto couldn't help but smile. He was indeed ready for him.

Just outside the Mountain Falls Lodge – time now is 9:58 P.M.

"Bakura… I'm getting tired. Can't we just call it in for the night? If Yami was up here, wouldn't you think we'd find him by now?" Ryou conjured up the cutest yawn he could, to show how exhausted from a day of searching he was.

"Hold on. We have one more place to look." Bakura pointed up toward a large building made of beautiful white stone, with huge landscapes and a long, winding sidewalk that led up to a beautifully carved door.

"Bakura's right. If we don't search everywhere, your pal Yugi will be in a huge fit." Malik stated the obvious as he yawned too. "But let's hurry up, alright? I'm getting tired, myself over here."

"Since when did YOU start to care about what Yugi feels?" Bakura growled back teasingly.

"Ah, shut up. I'm simply stating I don't want to hear the little brat whine when we get back because 'we didn't try our best'. …Gotta problem with that?" Malik's lavender eyes narrowed at the tomb robber who was about to pounce on him with anger.

"Bakura, please! Don't fight! Come on. Let's just… search this place and get it over with."

"Fine by me." Malik said as he followed the white-haired boy's lead, followed by a fuming Bakura behind them.

Once reaching the door, Ryou politely rang the doorbell. When no one answered, Bakura hissed. "No, you see, you gotta do it like THIS-" His foot kicked the door open surprisingly hard and made it fling open. Butlers and maids began rushing towards the door to see what all the commotion was about. "Get out of my way, you human fools!" Bakura growled as he held up his Millennium Ring, its glowing powers shooting out at the innocent civilians, sending them to the Shadow Realm. This was followed by maniac laughter from the tomb robber.

"BAKURA YOU BASTARD!!! We're here to find a guy, not kill everyone in sight!!" yelled Malik as he took out his Millennium Rod from his belt and held the dagger blade facing the crazy man.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting!! Let's quickly split up and try to see if Yami's here before you do any MORE damage!" Ryou huffed. He never liked the thought of his yami sending people to the Shadow Realm. It was a cold, dark place where your soul was devoured by Hell's demons if you weren't rescued in time. But then again, there was nothing he could do about it. "I'll take this floor and the second floor!"

"Fine. I'll take the basement." Bakura snarled, stomping off without another word.

"Well… guess that means I'll take the rest of the top floors," Malik said without hesitation as he walked into the elevator to the right.

About a half an hour went by when Ryou came out of the elevator back to the first floor. There waiting by a statue, was Bakura. He was staring at it menacingly with a knife in his right hand. "Come on. I DARE you! Hit me. HIT ME!!!"

"Um... Bakura, you alright there? …Are you talking to a statue?"

Bakura quickly turned around with the knife still high in his hand. "This THING is mocking me. Just LOOK at it! NO one messes with the great Bakura and gets away with it!! Do you hear me!?! NO ONE!!! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Ryou just sighed heavily. "So, did you see anything down there in the basement?"

"-AHAHAH…no. Nothing. Not one trace of that bastard anywhere…. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Bakura kept on laughing like a maniac while Ryou just rubbed his temples. "I'll never understand how I fell in love with you… Hey, did you see Malik around here yet? It's getting late… It's about 10:30."

"Aw, who care about that idiot. Let's just leave and lock him in…" he chuckled insanely.

"Well… I'm waiting 10 more minutes. If he doesn't come back by then, we'll have to leave. I can't miss my TV. show that comes on at 11:00!!"

Bakura snorted. "You and your pathetic hobbies."

"HEY!!" Ryou screamed while taking his shoe off and throwing it at his yami's head.

Back on Floor 4, with Seto and Yami

Seto kept his thrusts even for so long, until the intense feeling of pleasure overwhelmed him, and he had to speed up. Below him, Yami gripped to the sides of his partner while bucking up to meet each and every thrust that was given to him, savoring each moment.

"Seto… Can't… breathe… Dieing…" Yami gasped out when he could, although Kaiba was making it very impossible to think, let alone speak from all the orgasms he was giving.

The CEO could not reply to Yami's pleads, for he was in a predicament of his own. He was still in shock at the fact he finally acted upon his true feelings. That he, Seto Kaiba, the rich president of Kaiba Corporation, the guy with the lightning rod shoved up his ass, as actually opening up to another. Although at this moment, it wasn't a lightning rod that was shoved up his ass, it was his lover, Yami.

Yami, the one who he had been rivals with for so long, had finally opened up to him as well. Although he forgave the former Pharaoh for playing that little prank on him earlier this evening, he still thought this was too good to be true. A small part of his mind wondered where this all was going to lead afterward. The public… Yugi and his friends… But he didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to concentrate on the here and now. Of course, he couldn't think as it is. His mind was going blank, and flooded by nothing but pure lust that overwhelmed him greatly.

Their bodies became in sync as they did the exotic dance that all lovers do. Their souls felt ripped from their bodies as they saw stars. They knew what was coming next. They could feel it happening.

First, it was Yami's turn. His vision became white and he released his seed into his partner, who immediately after, returned the favor by doing the same, followed by a few more passionate screams. Seto collapsed onto his lover's chest, fully out of breath and panting so hard he felt he was strangled. Yami did the same. They could both hear each other's heartbeat thumping wildly against their rib cages, burning, feeling if they would have gone one second longer, it would have busted from their chests.

Seto Kaiba slowly pulled out of Yami's now satiated entrance, and nuzzled his face under his neck. Yami's panting eventually slowed as he absentmindedly stroked the CEO's tousled hair.

"Kaiba…" Yami whispered as he was trying to collect in his mind all that just occurred.

"Yes…?" Kaiba spoke quietly against the Pharaoh's neck.

"I… love you." Yami had tears form in his eyes as he said those three strong words that symbolized everything he felt for his partner.

To this, Seto smiled slightly and responded, "I love you, too, Yami," he purred.

The Pharaoh suddenly stopped stroking his hair. "What…?"

"I… I love you too.. Is there something wrong?" Seto now looked up into large violet orbs that seemed to be lost in thought.

"It's… nothing, except…" He took in a big breath. "It's just you never called me 'Yami' before. You always called me "Pharaoh" or… 'jerk' or… well 'bastard'. Never by my real name… until… now."

Seto blinked a few times before snuggling back under the neck of his partner. "Heh… well don't get me wrong… I'll always call you a jerk. How dare you pull that prank on me like that… pretending like you're hurt until I strip off your clothes?"

"Well… you don't hear me complaining," he smirked, placing another passionate kiss on Kaiba's lips.

A sigh followed those words. "What will I ever do with you…" Kaiba mumbled as they both drifted off to a dreamless yet peaceful sleep.

Outside The Room of Seto and Yami

Listening through a crack in the door, an evil Malik closes it gently. "Oh, this is TOO good…" he chuckled. "Good thing I brought my digital camera with me again…ALONG with my tape recorder. I knew somehow they would come in handy…" He chuckled insanely while holding onto his precious recording equipment. "But this time…" he said, lowering his voice, "you won't get out of it so easily. Running away will not solve your problems now… Television, radios, national satellites.. get ready, because Malik Ishtar is ready to ruin the lives of these two once more." A sadistic laughter emerged from his slightly parted lips. It was the kind of sound that can give any man goosebumps. It was too… crazy. And that's when he spoke the final sentence of this chapter. "I'll ruin your lives just like you two… ruined mine."

Frazzle: So… how was it? Sorry it was three months late. I had writer's block!! So sue me.

Malik: Ooh… more cliffhangers. I like those.

Bakura: NOOOO!!!!! NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS!!!! Need… MORE…! dies

Yami: I liked this chapter. I got… pleasured a great deal.

Seto: Same here. .

Mokuba: AAHH!!! My brother is no longer a virgin!!! AAHH!!!

Seto: Mokuba… I'll still remember to feed you your daily ice cream. So don't worry about it.

Mokuba: …Oh. Ok... short pause …AAHH MY BROTHER'S NOT A VIRGIN ANYM-

Seto: clamps a hand to his younger sibling's mouth --;;

Frazzle: O.O; Any who… I don't really know when the next chapter will be out. You guys did great with all the reviews last time ) Thanks bunches! I guess I'll update according to how many reviews I get. Anyways, ja ne!

Notes:

(1) – I made Bakura ask if they were selling Avon because that same night I just got done watching Edward Scissor Hands, and the first scene they showed was a woman going door-to-door selling Avon. ;

(2) – Bakura likes to eat things in my stories. All KINDS of things. It's an unhealthy habit. Before, it is said he ate a squirrel raw when it made him mad by throwing acorns at his head. Go figure.

(3) – Even though I make Malik out to be a real insane jerk in this story, he is my favorite anime guy of ALL TIME, and I wuv him. hugs him

(4) – It's kind of weird. In my story, Yami is part spirit, yet has all the characteristics of humans, such as body heat, emotions, etc. However, in most stories I've read, Yami and Bakura and Yami Malik (all the spirits of the Millennium Items) do not eat since they are not living. Eh, I don't know why I wouldn't let him eat in this story. It's just because… I didn't feel like it. :P

(5) – If you are wondering what it was Yami was gibbering, (when his mouth was being covered/gagged by the cloth) here's what it is: Kaiba!! You are gonna pay for this!! Do you hear me!? You're gonna pay!!" Just wanted to let all of you know who were kind of lost, per say, at that part if you didn't know what he was saying.


	6. Hey Please Read

Frazzle: Yo!

Because I hate fan fiction . net and because it's not letting me upload my stories properly, PLEASE VIEW CHAPTER 6 of Everything I've ever wanted at: Mediaminer . org!!! View my profile to get the link. (If its not there fan fiction . net is just being a fag again so lookup the username "frazzle" on mediaminer . org)

I'm back everyone!


End file.
